Got lost on my way home…
by crashspike22
Summary: One year. Aria hadn't seen or heard from Spencer in a year. Now that she is back in Rosewood, will Aria give Spencer a chance to make things right? And what was the secret that tore them apart in first place? AU Sparia, G!P, Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: So, someone who wishes to remain nameless, said "Hey Crash does youse write the G!P stories?" And I said "Nope." And they said "it's not like you're writing anything else right now." And I said "Good point. I'll take a swing at it. Any particular show?" And they said "How bout dat Pretty Little Liars? Maybe a little Sparia?" And I said "Sure thing." So here is an AU Sparia story with some G!P. Enjoy! If you don't like it, leave a review anyway, I love free press!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 1**

Aria Montgomery sat the last of her boxes in her room. It was strange being back here. Hell it was strange being back in Rosewood after all this time. She looked at the mountains of unpacked boxes in her room and sighed. There was no way she was going to get anything done now. Instead, the young woman went downstairs where the rest of her family was unpacking.

"It's great to be back home. Don't you agree?" Her dad, Byron, said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Iceland wasn't so bad." Aria muttered as she pulled away from him.

Her dad had decided that going on a sabbatical in the middle of her junior year would be the best thing for him and the rest of the family. It seemed like he was trying to get away from something. However, Aria didn't press him on it. She was upset enough at the man and trying to figure out his reasons would just be piling on.

"Aria, look what I found packed in with the pictures." Her mom, Ella, said handing her the frame.

Aria hadn't seen this picture since they moved out. It was of her and her best friends. It seemed like a lifetime ago. There was Hanna, Emily and Allison. And standing next to her with her arm around her waist, was Spencer. Her gaze lingered on the lithe young woman in the picture. Her long brown hair was down for once. She remembered how much of a fight Spence had put up with her that day but it looked good. A smile formed on her lips and for the briefest of moments, Aria was happy.

"Why don't you give them a call, honey?" Her mom said as she placed a vase on the mantle above the fireplace.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Aria sighed and put the picture back in the box.

"Why not? You girls were so close back then…" Ella said with a smile.

"A lot of things can change in a year and half, Mom." Aria felt a wave of regret wash over her. She was in no mood to re-hash the reason why she wasn't speaking to any of them at the moment. If anything, she needed to get out of here.

Almost on cue, her brother Mike came thundering down the stairs.

"Mom! Try-outs are in fifteen minutes! Are you still going to…?"

"I'll take him!" Aria said grabbing the keys from the table.

"Thanks, Aria. Think about it what I said." Ella said from the family room.

"Not likely." Aria mumbled as she followed Mike out of the front door.

* * *

Spencer Hastings sat down with her cappuccino at the table in back corner of the restaurant. She just needed a moment to herself. Tomorrow was the first day of senior year and she was surprisingly nervous about it. True she had taken a few classes over the summer to boost her GPA but she still had a lot riding on this year. All she has to do hold her 4.0 for the year and she was a lock to get into Princeton.

She took a sip of her drink and of course the guy working behind the counter had gotten it wrong.

_I swear he would screw up boiling water…_ Spencer thought as she made her back up to the counter.

As the honor student made her way towards the counter, she noticed there was a girl standing there already. Spencer froze right there in the middle of the store.

"It couldn't be…" Spencer whispered. It had been a year since the last time she saw her. The hair was different. She had finally gotten rid of the purple streak. She had on a leather jacket with a plaid purple skirt and a pair of boots.

For a moment, Spencer thought about leaving. Just sneaking out of the back door before she turned around. But she couldn't do that. Her stomach felt like it was doing flip flops, cartwheels and everything else possible. She had played this moment out in her head thousands of times but the real thing was proving to be a little more intense.

Spencer took a deep breath to calm herself and walked up behind the young woman.

"Hey Aria." Spencer said.

* * *

Aria turned around and saw that it was indeed Spencer Hastings. The woman that broken her heart into a million pieces was finally in front of her once again. And Aria could only think of one thing to say.

"Shit."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes: I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Depending on the response I might be persuaded to post chapter 3 ahead of the schedule I have planned. Anyway, thanks to Me, imnotfakingit, geekysoundcat for the awesome double thumbs up, prettylittletaylorswift for being my first review and fender18 for being awesome in general. Also thanks to everyone who followed the story and Party Vomit Punk for having the best name ever, lol. Here's chapter 2 and be sure to follow so you can know when the next chapter is posted. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. ENJOY THE SEASON 5 PREIMERE! I'LL BE POSTING MY THOUGHTS ON TUMBLR AFTER I FINISH WATCHING (End of shameless plug)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 2**

"Well that was the reaction I was looking for." Spencer said with smile.

"Sorry about that." Aria blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. Spencer was just as pretty as she remembered. Even prettier honestly. She had gain a touch of more muscle than the last time she saw her but it was definitely a good thing.

"When did you get back?" Spencer asked.

"Today. My dad has finally decided to let us rejoin society." Aria said.

Spencer knew instantly that Aria was feeling awkward. She could still read her like a book. The time in Iceland hadn't changed anything about her. She was still the same. Spencer could feel herself being drawn into Aria once again after only a couple of seconds.

"I was just getting a new cappuccino. Did you have time to join me?" Spencer asked with a smile.

_God that smile…kills me every single time I see it…but I'm not ready for this right now…_ Aria thought to herself. As she watched Spencer give the guy her drink back, she could still feel it. That pull in her stomach from being near her once again. The feeling was unlike anything else in the world. It was too much for her to handle.

"I would but…Mike is over at the school for tryouts and I'm his ride home…" Aria deflected.

"C'mon, Aria. A few minutes alone with me won't kill you." Spencer took her new drink from the counter and motioned for Aria to follow her.

Aria stood still for a moment. Maybe she could do this. Spencer was being rather cordial and she could do the same. The smaller girl picked her drink up from the counter. She followed her former friend to the table in the back and sat down.

"I still see you like your privacy." Aria said, taking her seat at the table.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind. Senior year and all." Spencer said.

"Ah yes. Senior year." Aria took a sip from her drink.

"Aren't you excited about it?" Spencer asked.

"Nah. Thanks to my parents, I finished up high school over in Iceland." Aria said.

"Oh. That's good." Spencer tried hide her disappointment over hearing Aria say that. She gave a quick smile and hoped Aria didn't noticed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Aria asked.

"No." Spencer lied.

"Spence..." Aria said. She was falling right back into it.

"But it's senior year, Aria. We were supposed to finish it together. And now you are already done. It just sucks." Spencer admitted. Suddenly her drink became every interesting and she really needed to stare at it.

"Well, maybe it's for the best. Besides, it has been a year. I'm pretty sure everybody has moved on and forgot about me." Aria said. Then Spencer did something that was unexpected. She looked directly into Aria's eyes and put her hand on top of hers.

"Not everybody." Spencer said.

And for moment, Aria felt like she had a reason to smile. The feeling of Spencer's hand on hers brought back so many memories. But she remembered something else. The reason they weren't together in the first place.

"Bullshit, Spencer." Aria said pulling her hand away from Spencer's.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"You know **exactly** what I am talking about!" Aria said.

"**That** doesn't matter to me. It never did." Spencer said.

"You say that now…" Aria said.

"Aria…if you just give me a chance…" Spencer started to say but Aria didn't want to listen to any of it. She got up from the table.

"You had a year to explain yourself. And you didn't even bother. After everything that happened, you owed me at least that much." Aria said.

"I didn't have a choice. You were leaving and I just thought it would be easier for both of us." Spencer said.

"I don't believe you. You never want to do anything the easy way." Aria said.

"It was for the best…" Spencer said.

"It was for the best. That was your reason for dumping me? Really?" Aria asked.

"You…you really don't understand…it was the only way I could…" Spencer replied.

"I don't…I can't do this now. I gotta go. It was nice to see you again Spencer." Aria turned and started to walk away from her but the taller girl grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ari, how can we fix this if you keep running away from me?" Spencer asked.

"I don't want to fix anything. Not anymore. It's been over for a year, Spencer. Maybe it needs to stay broken." Aria could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"You don't mean that. Please stay." Spencer gave her wrist a squeeze.

Aria pulled away from her again.

"Yeah. I do. It's for the best."

If Aria had looked back she would have seen that Spencer had tears in her eyes too.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author notes: It's one in the morning and I am beat. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the season opener. I'll be posting my thoughts on tumblr tomorrow. Feel free to leave a review or even hit the follow button to know when the new chapter hits. Thanks again and enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 3**

Aria was lying on her mattress, staring up at the ceiling and holding on to her stuffed pig. Running into Spencer had knocked her for a loop. She thought she was over it all. But in the span of a few minutes, Aria felt like she was right back where she started from.

And it didn't help that Spencer looked amazing. Her hair, those legs, that smile and the way she said her name. God, nobody said her name like that. She was just as perfect as she remembered.

The young girl turned onto her side with her back facing the door of her bedroom. Why did she have to see Spencer of all people? She curled herself into a ball. Maybe she could just stay in here for the rest of the year. That way she wouldn't have any more emotionally scarring reunions. Just then she heard her door open.

"Aria, did you want to come down for dinner?" Ella asked as she poked her head in the door.

"No. The time difference is just finally catching up with me. I'm just gonna sleep it off." Aria said without looking in her mom's direction.

"You sure?" Ella asked again.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sleep okay?" Aria said hoping her mom would take the hint.

"Did something happen while you were out? You just seem…" Ella said.

Aria sat up and looked her mom in the eyes this time.

"I am fine, I just need to adjust to everything. I'll be fine after I get some sleep, okay?"

"Alright. But tomorrow when I get home from work, you and I are going to tackle these boxes. Deal?" Ella asked.

"Sounds great." Aria replied. Then her mother finally closed the door.

* * *

"What about this skirt with this top?" Hanna said as put her clothes on the bed.

"Looks good to me, Han." Emily said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Spence, what do you think?" Hanna asked. Spencer was sitting by the window just staring out at the night sky. Hanna had invited her and Emily over to help her decide on her 1st day of being a senior outfit. But she wasn't really into it. The only thing she could think about was…

"Spencer Hastings! Can you hear me?" Hanna shouted.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Spencer said with a polite smile.

"What's wrong with you? You have been acting like a space cadet all night." Hanna walked back in her closet to find another outfit.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Aria's back. I saw her today." Spencer admitted.

"Oh my god." Emily said.

"Eww. Why?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, can't you be mature about this?" Spencer asked.

"No way. I can't believe this. I thought she moved to the North Pole or something." Hanna said while she leaned against the dresser with her arms crossed in front of her.

"She didn't move there. Her dad was on a sabbatical. Did you guys talk?" Emily asked.

"Yeah but she didn't want to listen to me." Spencer sighed and continued looking out the window.

"Good. That freak needs to stay the hell away from us. Especially you. I can't believe you would even talk to her." Hanna said. Spencer got up and walked over to Hanna.

"She's not a freak. She is the same person that we have always known. So stop being a bitch." Spencer said.

"If telling the truth makes me a bitch than I guess I am one. And after what happened I can't believe you are even talking to her." Hanna said.

"Hanna, this doesn't have anything to do with us." Emily said.

"If she tries anything with Spencer, it will." Hanna said.

"You can't tell me what to do, Hanna." Spencer said.

"When it comes to Aria and her bullshit, yes I can. You need to leave her alone. Nothing good will come from her being back, Spencer. Trust me." Hanna glared at Spencer. The taller girl glared right back at her. She didn't need to deal with this crap from her. If anything, hearing Hanna say that just made her realize where she really wanted to be.

"Whatever, I need to get out of here." Spencer said and started getting her things together. Just as she finished, the honor student headed towards the door.

"Just remember Spencer. She wasn't here to clean up the mess she made. That was all on us. And if it happens again, it's on you." Hanna said.

"Really?" Spencer turned around.

"Yes really. Emily agrees with me. Right Em?" Hanna turned towards the girl on the bed. Emily sat there silently for a moment and then she spoke.

"Spencer, I know you are glad she is back. But you really need to think about this." Emily said.

"You guys don't understand..." Spencer said with her back turned to them.

"What are you talking about?" Emily said.

"Yeah if you have something to say…" Hanna said.

"Just leave it alone Hanna." Spencer answered.

"Whatever. Just remember what I said." Hanna shot back as Spencer walked out of the room.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author notes: So yeah. That was a little silly. Anyway here is the new chapter. Maybe if I get a good response I might post chapter 5 a little later. Either way, feel free to leave a review or even hit the follow button to know when the new chapter hits. Thanks again and enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 4**

12:26am.

Aria couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was being on a bed with no sheets. Or being back in her old room. Maybe it was because she was still dressed. Or something else that she didn't feel like thinking about. Aria rolled out of her bed and went into the hallway. The house was quiet. Everyone but her had an early morning. Her dad was back at the university and her mom was going to start teaching at the high school. And Mike was going back too. But she had nothing to do.

Aria tiptoed downstairs to the living room. The cable wasn't going to be installed until tomorrow but her dad had hooked up the flatscreen and the Blu-ray player. She turned on the TV, turned the volume down a bit and pressed play. She didn't care what was on, she just wanted to veg out.

The movie had been on for a couple minutes when Aria heard something tapping on the window. She got up from the couch to check and see what it was. When she looked outside, there was Spencer. Aria sighed. She motioned for Spencer to go over to the front door.

"Hey." Spencer said as Aria opened the door.

"Hey." Aria said.

"I tried calling but your number isn't working." Spencer said.

"I lost my phone somewhere between here and New York. I'm getting a new one with a brand new number tomorrow." Aria replied.

"That's great. The getting a new phone part I mean." Spencer said.

"I know. Isn't tomorrow the first day of school?" Aria asked.

"It is but I couldn't stop thinking about you and the way things went today." Spencer said.

"Do you want to come inside? Just to hang out. I honestly don't feel like talking." Aria said.

"I can handle that." Spencer came inside and Aria closed the door behind her.

The girls went into the living room and sat on the couch. Aria was sitting face the TV and Spencer was in the armchair. There was a different kind of tension in the air.

Spencer hadn't stopped watching Aria since they sat down. She was still wearing the skirt from before but the leggings were gone. Spencer's eyes slowly trailed up Aria's legs until she got to the skirt again.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Nothing." Spencer said.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"I was just sitting here." Spencer said.

"Oh my god." Aria said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Is this a booty call?" Aria gasped.

"What? No. Not even. I came over to talk to you. I swear." Spencer said.

Aria knew Spencer was lying. The taller girl had been checking her out the whole time. And she had been doing the same. Spencer was a pair of black track pants and a gray hoodie but it didn't matter to Aria. Spencer could have come over in burlap sack and she would still check her out. The girls locked eyes and Aria could swear there was a spark.

"You know I can tell when you are lying." Aria smirked.

"Well you know I can tell when you are horny." Spencer smirked back.

"So you think I am horny?" Aria said back.

Spencer got up from the armchair and walked in front of Aria. She slowly kneeled in front of the smaller girl. She placed her hands on Aria's thighs and spread her legs apart. Then she let one of her hands creep up her thigh.

"I know you are. Can I touch it?" Spencer asked.

"Umm, why are you asking?" Aria swallowed hard. Spencer's fingers were stroking her thighs at this point.

"Because I know you like it when I ask." Spencer smiled seductively.

_Fuck…_Aria thought. She watched Spencer's hand disappear under her skirt. Then she felt Spencer's fingers wrap around her cock. The taller girl gave her a strong tug which made Aria gasp loudly.

"Damn. It's bigger than I remember." Spencer gave Aria's dick another tug. The last time she touched it, Aria's dick had to be about 7 inches long. It still was but it just felt thicker and a little heavier. She watched the smaller girl's eyes close and her hips buck forward from her actions. Spencer bit her bottom lip and continued to slowly jerk Aria off.

"God, Spence…I missed this…" Aria moaned.

"I bet you missed this even more…" Spencer released her grip on Aria's cock and pulled up her skirt just enough. Spencer ducked her head down and captured the tip inside of her mouth. She sucked on it gently. Letting her tongue lazily graze over the head. Getting it nice and wet before she let her lips begin going down further. Spencer cupped Aria's heavy balls and held on to the base of her cock as she worked.

Aria gripped the arm of the couch tightly. Spencer had gotten better at this. All kinds of better. With her other hand she held onto the back of Spencer's head as she sucked her. The honor student moaned happily from this and released her grip on Aria's shaft. Her head just kept moving up and down as Aria fought the urge to just start fucking her mouth. It had been so long since she had felt like this. Spencer's mouth was so wet and warm. And Aria had a year of tension built up inside of her.

"Ohhh shit…shit…" Aria couldn't hold it in any longer. Her hips surged forward and her cock began to swell inside of Spencer's mouth. A few moments later, Aria released a warm blast of cum into

"ARIA! WE'RE LEAVING! THE CABLE GUY WILL BE HERE BETWEEN NINE AND ELEVEN! I'll be home at three ok?"

Aria popped up from her pillow rather sharply.

"What the…dammit…" She ran her fingers through and tried to collect herself.

It was all a dream.

Everything but the part where she had a cock.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author notes: Happy Friday the 13**__**th**__**! Wow, I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. Here is another chapter. Again feel free to leave a review or even hit the follow button to know when the new chapter hits. Thanks again and enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 5**

Spencer pulled into the parking lot of Rosewood High School. She had been looking forward to this day since junior year ended. But now as she sat there, she couldn't think of a single reason to be there. She watched the other students walking in, saying hi to their friends, and just looking like they didn't have a care in the world. Seeing all of this made her think about Aria sitting at home all alone.

She had been thinking about her all night. Wondering if she was okay. And if she was thinking about her. Spencer sighed. Yesterday her mind was clear and focused on her future. Now her mind was filled with thoughts of Aria.

_Screw it…_ Spencer thought. She put the car in reverse and headed towards Aria's house.

* * *

Aria was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. Her mom had made it a little earlier and it tasted like it. She poured it out into sink and sighed. It was only fifteen minutes after nine so she was still under house arrest. Aria groaned and headed for the living room. She pushed power on the Blu-ray and turned on the TV.

She was doing her best to keep herself distracted but her mind just kept drifting back to that dream. Just seeing Spencer for a few minutes had stirred up everything once again. That year she had spent in Iceland sucked big time but it made her learn to be okay with being by herself. And soon as she saw Spencer, all of that went out the window. Aria could feel that pull again. The need to be with her again. It was getting stronger by the second.

And every time she tried to remind herself that she hadn't heard from Spencer in a year, she would hear Spencer say

"Ari, how can we fix this if you keep running away from me?" Aria whispered.

No.

She didn't have a choice. Her family was leaving and Spencer was the one who ended things. And Aria knew that it was because of her…her special part was the reason. It had to be the reason. Why else would she do it?

But before she could continue down that path, the doorbell rang.

Finally…Aria thought as she got up and went to answer the door. Once the cable was hooked up, at least she would have the bonus distraction of the internet. Anything to keep from thinking about

* * *

"Hey." Spencer said once Aria opened the door. She held out a cup of coffee from the shop for her.

"I got you a coffee with a shot of espresso."

Aria took the cup from her with a smile.

"Thank you."

"So can I come in?" Spencer asked.

Aria had a sense of déjà vu. Her dream went just like this. She looked Spencer over. Her brown hair seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. She was wearing a long gray sweater with an olive top and a long black skirt. And a little bit lip gloss on her lips. Aria was just wearing a black tank top and pair of gray sweatpants.

_Ugh…how does she look so perfect this early?_ Aria thought.

"Sure. C'mon in." Aria opened the door wider and let the honor student in.

Spencer walked inside and instantly she felt like she made the right choice. Being near Aria just felt right even after all this time. She walked into the living room and stood at the back of the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Spencer said.

Aria took a seat on the couch, with her legs tucked underneath her and Spencer sat down on the other end.

"Spencer…" Aria said.

"I know you don't want to talk. I just need you to listen. Please?" Spencer scooted a little closer to Aria.

Aria just nodded her head. Spencer took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

"When I saw you yesterday, it felt like…I was getting a second chance. A chance to make things right. And I wish I said that instead of trying to have small talk with you. Because you are right. You deserve to know why." Spencer said.

"Spencer, I know why." Aria said calmly.

"If you think it's because of your…" Spencer paused.

"Yeah! That night at Alli's going away party, we had sex! And then when I woke up the next morning, you were gone. After that I barely saw you. I called you and your mom kept saying you were busy. Or if I stopped by your sister would you weren't home. When you did finally come to see me, it was two weeks later and my dad had decided to go to Iceland. When I told you that, you broke up with me. So you tell me, how isn't this about me having a dick?" Aria got from the couch and left the room. Spencer got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I never said that. You just assumed that was the reason why." Spencer said calmly.

"So then tell me. Tell me why you broke up with me." Aria didn't turn around.

"Okay, I did think a year would be a long time. But I didn't have a choice..." Spencer said.

"You didn't have a choice? Wow, I almost wish it was because of my dick." Aria said.

Spencer had enough. Talking wasn't getting her anywhere. She walked over to Aria and made her turn around.

"What? Stop tip-toeing around it and just tell me the truth!" Aria shouted.

Then Spencer kissed her.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Notes: Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 6**

Aria stepped back from the kiss. It felt like everything around her had stopped. All she could hear is the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Spencer had kissed her. She honestly didn't know what to think.

"You okay?" Spencer asked. She didn't want to push her but she knew Aria liked it.

"You just kissed me…" Aria whispered.

"Yes I did." Spencer smiled.

"I…" Aria was still trying to pull herself together. Her head was still spinning.

"I missed you so much, Aria. When I saw you at the coffee shop, I knew that I was getting a second chance. A second chance to show you how more important you are." Spencer stepped closer to her.

"Spence…" Aria could feel her walls starting to crumble from hearing Spencer talk like this. But those walls had been built by a year of loneliness and doubt. So they might crumble a little but they weren't going away.

"I was in the parking lot at school and all I could think about was you. Sitting here all alone. And it broke my heart. This is not what I wanted for us." Spencer said.

Spencer reached out and started pull down Aria's jogging pants.

"What are you…" Aria gasped as her pants hit the floor. She wasn't wearing any underwear so Spencer could see what kind of effect she was having on her. She was hard. Harder than she had ever been before. Spencer gently wrapped her right hand around the base of her cock and gave her a tug.

"Fuck…" Aria felt like her knees were about to give out. Spencer always knew how to touch her. It was like magic or something. She looked into Spencer's eyes. They seemed like they had darken just a tad. She took a step back and found herself against the refrigerator.

"Spence…you can't do this…" Aria tried to string together some words but she could come up with much more than that. Spencer tugged on it once more and made Aria's body tremble again.

_Nowhere to run…_ Aria swallowed hard as Spencer got closer.

"Ari, please…I need to take care of you. It is the only thing that I am good at." Spencer kissed her on the lips first and then on her collarbone.

Aria's resolve was completely gone at this point. Hearing Spencer use her nickname had broken her. She watched Spencer slowly sink to her knees. Her cock was directly in the honor student's face.

She could feel Spencer's breath on her head. It was an amazing sight. She tried to fight it but Aria couldn't help herself. Her fingers found their way into Spencer's hair. She missed feeling of her locks in her fingers. Her hand instinctively cupped the back of her head. Aria looked down and saw the smile on Spencer's lips.

Spencer didn't say another word. She opened her mouth and took Aria's head into her mouth. She had dreamed of this moment for months and Spencer knew exactly what she was going to do. She moved her head forward, taking in Aria's length all at once. Then she pulled back coating Aria's thickness with her saliva.

"Uhhh…" Aria had no idea for to form words anymore. The woman of her dreams was currently giving her pleasure that seemed to defy words. She closed her eyes and held on to the back of Spencer's head.

Spencer held onto Aria's hips just let her control the pace. She felt right. Pleasing Aria made her heart flutter. She was on knees and doing something for Aria that no else could do. Knowing that Aria trusted her enough to let her do this just spurred her on. She didn't care about what might happen next, she just wanted to make sure Aria was happy.

Even though she had started out letting Aria control the pace, Spencer couldn't hold back anymore. She started bobbing her head back and forth. Letting her lips glide back and forth along Aria's length. Her hand gripped the base of her shaft. The senior started using her hand along with her mouth. She kept her pace steady knowing that if she kept this up, Aria would come undone in moments.

"God…Spence…baby…ugh…" Aria was in another world now. She kept her eyes closed and had her face pointing towards the ceiling. After a solid year of jerking herself off, having Spencer Hastings's mouth on her was absolute bliss. Spencer was amazing. Just plain amazing. She had only been sucking her for a few minutes but Aria was close to falling apart. She had both hands on Spencer's shoulders and it felt like she was holding on for dear life. Aria was convinced that Spence was trying pull her soul out of her body with the way she was working her.

"Fuck…I-I can't…Spence…please…" Aria whimpered.

Spencer would have smiled if she wasn't already busy. She had never heard Aria sound like that. Like she going to explode at any moment.

"Am I doing a good job, baby?" Spencer asked as she ducked underneath and sucked one of Aria's balls into her mouth. They felt so heavy. She kept jerking her as she worked on them.

"Y-yes…god yes…" Aria answered immediately.

"Good…I'm glad to hear that baby. Do you need to cum?" Spencer started licking all over Aria's length. Up. Down. Along the side. Around the head. Anywhere she could.

Aria just nodded. If she didn't cum soon, she was sure that her entire body was going to explode. There was this unbelievable amount of pressure building up inside of her shaft. On some level, Aria was holding her orgasm back. She just wanted this feeling to continue for as long as possible.

"I need to hear you…" Spencer said. She saw that Aria had nodded her head yes. But that wasn't enough. Not today. Today, she needed to hear the words.

"God Spencer, I need you to make me cum…please…" Aria groaned and bucked her hips.

"Good girl…" Spencer changed her grip so her hand was completely surrounding Aria's cock. She placed her mouth on the tip and wrapped her lips around it. Then her hand began pumping Aria. Her grip was strong and powerful. With each tug she was bringing, no, leading Aria to her moment.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" Aria tried to get the words out but they got stuck in her throat. Spencer gave her one last hard tug and she came immediately.

Spencer quickly released her grip quickly. The honor student started slurping and sucking down as much of Aria's orgasm as she could. Warm blast after warm blast fired into Spencer's eager mouth. She swallowed every single drop that she was given. When Aria was finally finished, Spencer looked up at her. Aria still had her eyes closed.

"Ahh…god…"Aria felt like she had been knocked into the middle of next year. Her body felt completely useless. That was single most intense orgasm she had ever had. She looked at Spencer who was getting up from the floor. She was perfect. And even though she had just made her feel so good, Aria could feel that wall rebuilding itself. And after all this time, behind the wall seemed like the safest place to be.

"Here let me." Spencer whispered. She pulled Aria's pants back up with a smile. Once she finished, she tried to look into Aria's eyes but the shorter girl kept looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"This. I shouldn't have let this happen…" Aria said.

"But…but I thought this meant we were…" Spencer stammered.

"No. You hurt me Spencer. You hurt me so bad that I can't just let it go." Aria said without looking up at her.

"So you let me suck your dick just so you can reject me afterwards?" Spencer asked.

"No you just decided to do that instead of telling me the truth." Aria said.

"That because you weren't listening to me! You never just listen!" Spencer shot back.

"I don't listen? You don't listen. You came over here on your own, Spencer. You knew I didn't want to talk yet and you came over anyway. Why can't you understand that you aren't always right?" Aria asked.

"Wow. I came here because I missed you and I wanted to explain but you decided to shut me out." Spencer said.

"No. You shut me out long before that. And now you think a blowjob is going to change all of that?" Aria asked.

"God damn it! Stop! I didn't want this to go this way. I was just trying to…I was just trying to fix us." Spencer said.

"Well good job because you made it worse. You know the way out." Aria turned and left Spencer standing alone in the kitchen.

Spencer stood there silently. Everything was fine just a few minutes ago and now things were even worse than before. She thought about going after Aria but instead she just got her things and left.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author notes: Thanks to everyone who decided to follow my story over the weekend. I was fairly nervous about posting this story but now that I am seeing the reaction, I am glad I did. And I would not have posted if not for the encouragement of one special person. So even though I have said it before, I am going to say it again. Thank you Fender. You rock.**_

_**And for those who have asked, there will be flashbacks. Just not yet. I have a few more things I need to set up first. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 7**

Spencer was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been replaying her visit to Aria's place over and over again. How did it go wrong so quickly? Maybe she should have given Aria space? There was no real point in second guessing herself. It didn't change the present. Aria didn't want to be bother with her and that was that. Just then she heard someone coming up the stairs.

_Great. Company. _Spencer thought. She really just wanted to stay in her room and brood the rest of the night away. The senior sat up on her bed just as someone knocked on the door.

"Spence? You in here?" Emily asked as she poked her into the room.

Spencer felt a bit of relief. Emily wasn't nearly as intense as Hanna could be.

"Hey Em. Come on in. But close the door. My mom is lurking around here somewhere."

Emily walked into the room and closed the door.

"So you missed the first day of school. Hanna wanted to call the police."

"Why did she want to call the police?" Spencer asked.

"Because she was convinced that Aria had either kidnapped you or murdered you." Emily smirked and sat down on the bed.

"Nice to see she is still pissed at her." Spencer laughed weakly.

"Can you blame her?" Emily asked.

Spencer didn't even look at Emily. She didn't know what to say to that. There was so much unresolved tension between her friends and Aria. They blamed everything on her. And Spencer had let them.

"Emily, that's not fair." Spencer sighed.

"Well what she did to you wasn't fair." Emily said.

"I know. I just want the chance to deal with it on my own." Spencer said.

"Well you have to do something. Because it is only a matter of time before Hanna goes to see Aria. And you know that Hanna will try to deal with it herself." Emily said.

"How can she deal with anything? It's not her place." Spencer said.

"That has never stopped her before." Emily said.

Spencer knew her friend was right. But how could she go over there again? Especially after Aria told her to stay away. And once she told Aria everything, there was no guarantee that she would ever speak to her again.

"So what's it gonna be, Spence?" Emily asked.

* * *

Aria was sitting on the couch not really watching cable. It was after 4 and nobody was home yet. She was definitely going to have to get a job or something. Seeing Spencer had really thrown her for a loop. And on top of that, Spencer gave her the best head imaginable. She could still feel Spencer's hands and lips on her. It was an amazing feeling. But she knew that she couldn't let her physical needs cloud her judgment.

She turned off the TV with a huff. She had only been back for two days and she was already wishing she had stayed in Iceland. Just then, Aria heard a car pull up in her driveway. She got up from the couch and looked out of the window. It was a rather expensive white Mercedes Benz. And there was only one person that she knew with that car.

Aria walked over to the front door and standing on her porch was Hanna Marin.

"Well, Spencer was right. The Freak is back in town." Hanna said coldly.

"Good to see you to Hanna. What brings you by?" Aria said ignoring Hanna's attempt at name calling.

"You have no right to even speak to Spencer." Hanna said as she walked inside of the house.

"Sure come on in." Aria rolled her eyes and closed the door. Clearly Hanna needed to get a few things off her chest. And since her day was already going so spectacularly, Aria figured she might as well keep the party going.

"Do you have any idea of the fucking mess you left behind? Do you even care?" Hanna continued ranting.

Aria ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back against her front door.

"Hanna. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Are you serious right now? Clearly being in Alaska froze your brain or something. You know what? I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Stay the fuck away from all of us especially Spencer or so help me, I will hurt you." Hanna said with her arms folded.

"Did you just threaten me? In my house?" Aria stood up straight and looked directly into Hanna's eyes.

"I didn't stutter Freak." Hanna shot back.

"Three things. One, you don't tell me who I can and cannot see. Two, whatever is going on between me and Spencer is between me and Spencer. And the last thing…" Aria took one step closer so she was face to face with Hanna.

"Call me Freak again and I'll hit you so hard that you won't even remember your name." Aria said through clenched teeth.

Hanna took a tiny step back. The expression on Aria's face had actually surprised her. It had intimidated her a little bit. But she couldn't let Aria know that.

"Whatever. Remember what I said." Hanna glared back.

"No, bitch, you remember what I said. You can leave now." Aria opened the front door.

Hanna stood there for a second longer before she walked out of the Montgomery home. Aria quickly shut the door. There was only one thing on her mind now. What mess did she leave? There was only one place she could any answers.

She was going needed to talk to Spencer again.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author notes: I haven't watched the new PLL yet but I am assuming that nobody died from falling like three feet in the air. Seriously. Anyway, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Let me know what you think about it. You can even send a pm if you want. Or not. Whatever works for you guys : ) Enjoy the chapter and see you soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 8**

_**Three days later…**_

Spencer sat down at her usual table in the coffee shop. After Hanna told her about what happened at Aria's house, the senior knew she needed to give her a lot of space. And truth be told she needed space from Hanna and Emily as well. Her friends meant well but Hanna had made things worse. Emily was right about one thing though, it was up to Spencer to fix it.

Of course, the problem was she had no idea how to tell Aria about what had happened. She had been trying to come up with some way to approach it.

She took another sip of her coffee and sighed. It had taken her a year to get place where she was okay with everything. And now she had to go back to that horrible time in her life.

Spencer looked up from her coffee and to her surprise, Aria was just walking in.

"Oh…"

Just being in the same building with her again made her heart flutter. Aria was wearing pair of skinny blue jeans with a pair of black boots. Her jean jacket was the same shade of blue as well. Her hair was pulled in a tight ponytail. She was even wearing those gold heart shaped hoop earrings that she had bought her.

Aria looked absolutely incredible.

* * *

Aria looked towards the back of the coffee shop and there she was. It had taken her a few days to get over Hanna's little visit but she was ready now. She needed to talk this out with Spencer. She made eye contact with her and her mind jumped right back to that day in her kitchen. Seeing her beautiful Spencer dropping down to her knees and…

No.

She couldn't let herself do that. No matter how much she wanted Spencer, Aria needed to stay focused.

"Damn…" Aria whispered.

Spencer was wearing a black tank top with a loose red and white flannel over it. Her long pale legs were on full display thanks to the wonderfully tiny blue jean shorts she had on. Her hair was down and like always the sun was making it glow. She was wasn't even trying to look sexy and fuck she looked sexy. Aria took a deep breath to steady herself.

She walked over to Spencer's table with a smile. The entire time, Aria never broke the eye contact with her.

"Hey, Spence." Aria smiled.

"Hey, Ari." Spencer smiled back.

* * *

Spencer was pressed up against the bathroom wall and Aria was kissing her harder than ever before. She couldn't believe how forceful Aria was being. She was loving it. Her tongue snaked into the shorter girl's mouth lashing against hers over and over again.

"Fuck…" Spencer moaned into the kiss.

She missed this. Making out with Aria was one of her favorite things to do. She broke the kiss for a moment and looked into Aria's eyes.

"Aria…please…" Spencer gasped.

Aria just smiled knowing what Spencer wanted right away. She quickly locked the door to bathroom. The brunette walked back over to Spencer. In an instant Aria had gotten Spencer's shorts unbutton and unzipped. Her hand dove inside of the front of the shorts and found her clit. She brushed two fingers over it.

Spencer's entire body shuddered from Aria's actions. She placed her hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. As much as she missed pleasing Aria, she missed having Aria touch her. She bit her bottom lip once she felt Aria's fingers slip inside of her.

"You are so tight, Spence…" Aria whispered. She started sliding her fingers in and out of Spencer's center.

"Oh god…" Spencer whimpered. The honor student pulled her shorts down just enough so Aria could push her fingers a little bit further inside. Then Aria used her free hand to pull her tank top. As soon as her breast was out, Aria's mouth was on it. Her tongue was swirling and flicking her nipple with a purpose. Spencer's body shook once more.

Aria loved the way Spencer's body tasted. Her entire body was so intoxicating. She felt like she was under a spell. She had to be. There was no other possible reason for this one person to make her feel this way. Aria plunged her fingers into Spencer again. She could feel her walls clenching around her fingers already. The brunette released Spencer's nipple and brought her face closer to hers.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Spencer?" Aria whispered into her ear.

"Uh-huh…" Spencer panted.

Aria kept pumping her fingers into Spencer with a bit more force. Spencer's heels actually started lifting up from the floor.

"Don't hold back, baby…you can let go…" Aria flicked Spencer's earlobe with her tongue.

"So…ahh…close…Ari…pleeze…" Spencer panted.

"Please what?" Aria asked.

"I need to feel you…not just your fingers…god…" Spencer moaned.

"What are you saying?" Aria asked.

"I need…I need you…the real you…inside of me…" Spencer gasped.

"Spence…here?" Aria asked.

"Just make me cum…I'll make it up to you…just make me cum with your cock…." Spencer whimpered. She looked into Aria's eyes and they looked like they had darken a bit. Aria looked down and popped the top button of her jeans. Spencer held her breath as Aria's cock flopped out.

"You sure want this?" Aria started stroking herself. She was already pretty hard. The jerking off was just for show.

"God yes…I just want you…I can't help it…" Spencer looked directly into Aria's eyes when she said that.

"Me too. I can't help it either…" Aria leaned in and gave Spencer a slow, deep kiss. Then, she gripped her cock and moved forward just a little. And just as Aria was going to put her head against Spencer's opening there was rather loud knock at the door.

"WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCKED? THIS IS A PUBLIC RESTROOM!"

"Oh shit!" Aria laughed.

"I got this." Spencer laughed. She took a moment to compose herself and then spoke

"SORRY I MUST'VE LOCKED THE DOOR BY ACCIDENT! I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!"

"OKAY, JUST HURRY UP!" The voice from behind the door shouted back.

"Oh my god! Did this really just happen?" Aria asked as she fixed her clothes.

"Of course it did. And I didn't get to cum." Spencer pouted as she fixed her clothes as well.

"Sorry about that." Aria said walked over and unlocked the bathroom door.

"It's okay. So I guess we should talk now." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should." Aria held the door open for Spencer and the pair headed back to their table.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author notes: A new chapter? Already? Why the heck not? Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 9**

Spencer and Aria sat down at the table once again. Spencer, of course, still looked pretty frustrated by the whole thing.

"God dammit…" Spencer mumbled.

"Well, I can always make it up to you later." Aria smirked.

"You better." Spencer said.

And then there was another moment of silence. Spencer just kept staring into Aria's eyes. She could feel herself getting lost in them. It was like dreaming.

Aria had to recompose her again. She was with Spencer for all of five minutes before she was pulling her into the bathroom and was all over her. She had spent months building up this wall to protect herself. And now, the wall was falling apart.

Even though Hanna's threat seemed suspicious and she had every reason to still be upset with Spencer, Aria didn't care about any of it at the moment. She looked right back at her.

"So Aria…" Spencer started to say but Aria held her hand up.

"Before you say anything. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay." Spencer nodded.

"I missed you. I missed you so much. And I have spent a lot of time telling myself that I hated you. That you were this monster who tossed me away…" Aria paused for a second.

"Aria…" Spencer tried to say something but Aria just continued speaking.

"And then I came back and the first person I run into is you. And you were right. It was like fate or something. And as soon as I saw you all of my feelings came back. And at the same time, all I want to do was scream at you. I was so damn confused. I still am." Aria continued.

Spencer wanted to get out of her seat and pull Aria into her arms. The pull she was feeling overwhelming. But she knew Aria needed to get this off of her chest.

"Then you came over to my house…And you looked so fucking pretty. And you said that you wanted to take care of me. Do you know how that made me feel? Even more confused." Aria reached over and took Spencer's hand in hers.

"How do you think I feel? You just come in here and pull into the bathroom after saying that I gave you pity head just to shut you up." Spencer said.

Aria blushed. Spencer was right. She locked her fingers together and brought up to her face so her thumb was touching her face. She broke eye contact with her and sighed.

"I don't know. Even though…things between us are so messed up, I still want you."

"Me too." Spencer agreed.

"What does that mean then?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. Does have to mean anything?" Spencer asked.

"It should mean something." Aria said.

Spencer leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"We are sitting here trying to put a label on this and neither of us know what we are trying to label."

"I just have so many questions, Spence. And I don't think I can move forward until I get some answers." Aria said.

"Aria…" Spencer said.

"I just need to know why. Why did you break up with me? Just tell me the truth. Please." Aria pleaded.

"It's not that simple." Spencer said.

"Why? What is it that you aren't telling me, Spencer?" Aria asked.

And now it was Spencer's turn to look away. She wasn't ready to tell her anything. Not yet. But Aria wasn't going to give up. And knowing Hanna, she probably said something to make Aria even more suspicious. There was only one thing she could do at the moment.

Lie.

* * *

"Do you think Spencer is still pissed at me?" Hanna asked as she and Emily walked out of the school.

"She has been avoiding us both for the last few days so I'm going with yes." Emily said.

"I was just trying to help her. I don't think I did anything wrong." Hanna said.

"Really? So threatening Aria was the best idea you could come up with?" Emily asked.

"I didn't threaten. I just sternly suggested something. It's a completely different thing." Hanna smiled.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Either way it wasn't your place to say anything. And Spencer is allowed to decide who she wants to see."

"So you're saying this is none of my business?" Hanna asked.

"Yes Hanna." Emily said.

"No. No way. I don't think so." Hanna said as they approached Emily's car.

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" Emily asked.

"You know exactly why. Spencer was a basket case for 4 months. Four months. Because of that bullshit Aria pulled. Now I don't know about you, but I can't watch Spencer go through that again. And I can't let Aria think she has a free pass." Hanna opened the passenger door and got into the silver Toyota.

"I don't want to see Spencer hurt either but it's her decision to make. There have been plenty of times where we have messed up and Spencer gave us a pass. Doesn't she deserve the same?" Emily said.

"Yeah, Spencer does. But Aria doesn't deserve shit." Hanna said.

"Han…" Emily sighed and got in the car with her best friend.

"You know I am right, Emily." Hanna pulled down passenger visor and started touching up her lip gloss.

"But don't you think Spencer and Aria should have a chance to work this out on their own?" Emily asked. She turned the key and started backing out of her spot. After a few minutes of driving, Hanna still hadn't answered her.

"Hanna? Are you going to answer me?" Emily asked.

"No." Hanna said in a serious tone.

"No, you aren't going to answer me because you kinda blew that one already." Emily joked.

"I mean no. Aria lost that chance the second she told Spencer to get rid of the baby." Hanna said.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author Notes: Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 10**

Even though they both had driven to the coffee shop, Spencer and Aria had decided to walk over to the park. It was only a few blocks away and they could keep talking.

"I know what you're doing." Aria said.

"What am I doing?" Spencer asked.

"You're stalling. Why can't you just tell me?" Aria replied.

"Because…" Spencer stopped walking and ran her fingers through her hair. Aria always knew what she was doing. Sometimes before Spencer knew.

"Because what?" Aria asked.

Maybe she didn't have to lie to her. Maybe she could just delay it. If she could get Aria to back off, it would give her enough time to figure how to tell her everything. She just had to be convincing.

"Because I just want to spend some time with you. I know I said that we need to talk and now all I really want to just be with you." Spencer said.

"Spence, that doesn't fix anything." Aria said.

"I know that." Spencer said.

"So after saying we should talk about everything, now you just want to move on?" Aria asked.

"I know you want to deal with this right now and I get it. But I am just saying this conversation is going to suck. And I don't want to go there. Not now. I just want to be with you. Making up for lost time." Spencer said.

"Basically you want to skip the hard stuff and go straight to the fun?" Aria asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Technically you have been having all the fun. I am still waiting for my turn…" Spencer said with a smile.

"Good point." Aria blushed.

Spencer took a few steps towards the shorter girl and gently brushed her forearm with her fingertips. She smiled at her.

"I am not saying we shouldn't talk about everything. We should. I am just saying can we wait? Can we wait until…" Spencer started to say and then Aria took her hand.

"Okay." Aria said.

"Okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. We can just wait for now. I think I can handle it. But if we are going to do this, I need one thing from you." Aria said.

"Whatever you need." Spencer said.

"I just want to be me and you. No Hanna, no Emily. I can't handle the group thing right now." Aria said.

"If that's what you need, I can handle that." Spencer smiled. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She got the time she needed. And now that Aria said she wanted space from the other girls. So she didn't have to worry about Hanna or Emily bringing up anything up that would make Aria curious.

"You sure?" Aria asked.

"Of course. Now shall we go to the park?" Spencer held out her arm and Aria hooked her arm around it.

"We shall." Aria smiled.

* * *

"Come on in." Aria said as she opened the front door to her house. She stepped to the side and let Spencer go in first.

"Thank you." Spencer walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Doesn't look like anybody's home." Aria shut the door and joined Spencer.

Spencer just raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Aria asked,

"Oh come on. You bring me back to your house at 1:30 in the afternoon and you think I am going to believe you thought somebody was home?" Spencer smirked.

"It was worth a shot." Aria laughed.

"Well, you don't need to pull tricks on me. If you want something from me, you just have to ask." Spencer said without breaking eye contact.

Aria had forgotten how intense Spencer's stare could be. She could make you feel like the most important person in world with just a look from those beautiful brown eyes. And those same eyes could scare the shit of someone as well. And the way Spencer was looking at her felt like a little bit of both.

"Really now?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Spencer kept looking at her. Everything felt so right. She was back where she wanted to be. Aria scooted closer to her and Spencer could feel her heart flutter. Then she saw a flash of something in Aria's eyes. It just pulled her in.

_Damn, her eyes are just so…damn. _Spencer thought.

It was magic. It had to be. Just being next to Aria made every inch of her body feel like it was tingling. She reached out for Aria's hand, making sure that their fingers were interlocked.

"What if I wanted a kiss?" Aria looked down at her and Spencer's hands and then back into Spencer's eyes again.

"You never have to ask for that." Spencer leaned in until her lips gently brushed against Aria. She let the kiss linger. She didn't deepen it at first. She gently captured Aria's bottom lip and gave it a gentle suck. Her lips always tasted sweet.

Aria could feel that kiss all the way in her soul. It wasn't one of those kisses that you would give when you are trying to get something started. This kiss was the kind you give someone when they have your heart. Whatever wall she had felt was definitely gone now.

She was back in Spencer's web again.

"God…Spence…" Aria said as Spencer finally broke the kiss.

"I love the way you say that." Spencer rested her head against Aria's forehead.

"I love the way you do everything." Aria said.

"Good. Now can we go upstairs?" Spencer whispered.

"Yes…" Aria whispered back.

And she was sure that she wasn't going to leave it again.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author Notes: Sorry for not posting over the weekend. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy and see you soon!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 11**

Aria and Spencer were lying in Aria's bed kissing each other. Their bodies were as close as they could be without merging into one. Legs tangled together, hands roaming, hearts pounding. Each kiss was more urgent and intense than last. They broke for air once again and continued staring into each other's eyes. Spencer took a deep breath and spoke.

"I could do this all day."

Aria blushed. She brushed a few strands of hair away from Spencer's face. Spencer gently took Aria's hand and placed it on her face gently.

"I missed you, Spence. I missed you so much." Aria said.

"I missed you, too. God…you have no idea how much I missed you." Spencer said.

"Kiss me again." Aria whispered.

Spencer brought her lips to Aria's once more. Letting her tongue slip into her lover's mouth and moaning lightly when she felt Aria's tongue meet hers. She let her fingers get lost in Aria's dark hair. Then without any real warning, Spencer felt Aria's fingers working to open the button on her shorts. When she finally popped the top button, the senior had to break the kiss. She wanted to be looking in Aria's eyes when she finally touched her.

Aria bit her bottom lip as she slid her hand down into Spencer's shorts. Sure, she had just touched Spencer there earlier but this time was different. This they weren't jammed in coffee shop bathroom. This time she had her Spencer in her bed and they were all alone. And the chances of them being interrupt were almost non-existent.

"Spence, can I ask you something?" Aria asked. Her fingers just above Spencer's center.

"Yeah…" Spencer was holding her breath. Waiting for the moment when Aria's magic fingers would touch her again.

"Can I touch you? Can I touch you right here?" Aria had her hand turned so her palm was against Spencer's abdomen. Her fingertips were so close but she wanted, no, she needed to hear Spencer say it. Just like Spencer needed to hear it that day in the kitchen.

"Yes…please…" Spencer gasped. As soon as the words left her lips Aria's fingers were already rubbing her clit. Actually, it felt like she was stroking it. Either way, Spencer was in heaven. She placed her hand on back of Aria's neck.

Aria couldn't help but smile. Hearing Spencer moan from her touch made her happy. Happier than she had been in a long time. In the back of her mind, there was a voice urging her on. Telling her to stop playing and fuck Spencer Hastings until she couldn't stand. It was the same one that she heard in the coffee shop earlier when she dragged Spencer into the bathroom. Telling her to claim Spencer. But she knew she couldn't do that this time. She wanted this time to be different. This time she was going to make Spencer feel how much she missed her.

And how much she needed her.

"Spencer…" Aria said making sure not to use her nickname. She wanted her to know this was important.

"Y-yes…" Spencer managed to say. Aria's fingers had her in such a haze that she could barely form words. She opened her eyes and saw those beautifully intense eyes looking at her. The funny thing about her eyes was that Spencer never what color they actually were. They always seem to change in the light. And right now they were hazel and they had her attention.

"Do you know what you do to me? I spent a year telling myself that I didn't need you…" Aria whispered.

"I know…" Spencer whispered back and then let out a moan when she felt Aria's finger brush against her clit again.

"Then I saw you again. My first day back and I saw you. And I knew that I needed you. I didn't say it but I knew. God help me I knew." Aria whispered and then she slipped a finger inside of Spencer.

"Fuck…Ari…you are…" Spencer had to close her eyes again. The feeling of having Aria, any part of Aria, inside of her was everything. And if she looked into her eyes in that moment she would fall apart.

"Ssshhhh…Let me finish." Aria started moving her finger in and out of Spencer.

Spencer nodded. She would do anything Aria wanted as long as she kept making her feel this way.

"I would do anything for you, Spencer." Aria gotten Spencer so wet that she easily slid a second finger into her.

"Anything…" Aria leaned in and gave her another kiss. While she kissed her, Aria started pumping her fingers in and out of Spencer. As much she could with Spencer's shorts in the way.

"Ari…baby…I need t-to take these off…" Spencer gasped and shifted so she could pull her shorts off.

"Let me do it for you." Aria smiled.

Aria untangled herself from Spencer, making sure to slowly remove her fingers from her center first, and moved the taller girl so she was halfway on the bed but her feet were on the floor. Aria leaned over Spencer, grabbing the waist of her shorts and pulling down her long legs slowly. Once she got them off, she had to stop for just a moment. Spencer's legs were so gorgeous that she wanted to stare for just a minute.

_Damn…_ Aria got down on her knees and moved Spencer's feet so they were on the bed frame instead of the floor.

Spencer knew what was coming next. She clutched onto the sheet that was beneath her. Hoping that it would somehow help brace her. Her eyes closed until she heard Aria speak.

"Look at me, Spencer. I want you to see what I am doing…"

The honor student looked down between the V that her thighs were making and saw Aria's eyes peering up at her. Then she felt her tongue sliding between her lips and around her clit. Spencer instinctively put her hands on either side of her lover's head. She was almost there. Aria was sucking her clit now and she had two fingers inside of her pussy. Aria was trying to break her.

"Aria…you are so fuckin' good at this…I-I'm soooooooohhhhgawd…" Spencer couldn't even finish her thought. Her orgasm hit her over and over again. It felt so strong that Spencer could swear that her eyes were going to roll back into her brain. Aria got up from the floor, wiping her mouth and sucking her fingers.

"Did that make up for the coffee shop?" Aria asked batting her eyes at the honor student.

"Fuck…yesss…" Spencer sat up as much as she could and looked Aria. She already had pulled her pants off and had her cock out. It was already hard.

"I know the last time we did it, everything went wrong. But you said in the bathroom that you needed to feel me. The real me." Aria said. She was so ready in the bathroom and now that they were all alone, she was a little nervous.

Spencer reached out and pulled the girl down on top of her. Aria landed on top of her and Spencer quickly kissed her. Aria moaned into the kiss as their tongues touched once more. Spencer moaned as well, tasting herself all over Aria's mouth. Spencer broke the kiss and put her hands on either side of Aria's face. She looked into those beautiful eyes again.

"I have never wanted anything else. All I ever wanted was you." Spencer whispered.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked. She wasn't just asking about having sex. She was asking about everything. She was trusting Spencer again. She had tried to do this the rational way but she couldn't. This was the only way Aria knew how to do anything. All or nothing.

Spencer kept her eyes locked onto Aria's. She reached down between them and wrapped her fingers around Aria's cock. She gave it a gentle squeeze before placing the tip right at her entrance.

"Yes. Keep your eyes open for me, okay?" Spencer whispered.

Aria nodded. She was holding herself up by one hand and she kept looking at Spencer. Normally she would close her eyes. It was the only to be sure she could last longer than 30 seconds. Aria took a deep breath and gently pushed the head into Spencer.

Spencer had to bite her lip too keep from breaking the eye contact. She already knew that Aria had gotten bigger since the last time after that day in the kitchen. Spencer gripped the sheets beneath her again as Aria pushed more of her inside.

"Uhhfff…" Aria was finally completely inside of Spencer. She was so tight and warm that Aria didn't want to move. She was feeling so many things all at once. And now here she was, back in a place she never thought she would be. Inside of Spencer. The shorter girl moved her hips ever so slightly and it felt like Spencer had gotten wetter. After taking a second to gather herself, Aria started moving once again.

"God…I needed this…I needed you…" Aria leaned down and kissed Spencer again. The senior quickly wrapped her arms around her, holding her as close as possible.

"Stay here…g-god stay right here…" Spencer said. She holding onto Aria like she was going to float away. As Aria continued sliding in and out of her, the brunette could feel that she was getting close. And they were so worked up, neither of them thought about a condom. But she didn't want Aria to stop until she came.

To her own surprise, Aria was holding out. But every time she pushed herself back inside of Spencer, it felt like she was going to cum. After a few more amazing minutes, Aria felt like she was reaching her limit.

"Spence..." Aria gasped.

"Keep going…I just want to feel your warm cum all over my stomach…uhh…please…" Spencer moaned.

"I-I can't hold…Spence…I am gonna cum…all over you…" Aria grunted. She quickly pulled herself out and instantly she started shooting her warm milk all over Spencer's flat pale stomach.

Spencer smiled to herself. She loved how warm it was and the way it splashed against her skin. She would let Aria do this every day if it made her happy. When Aria finished she collapsed on top of her, not even caring that Spencer's belly was covered with her cum. Spencer could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. Her breathing was a bit ragged but in a good way.

"Fuck…You always make me cum so hard…" Aria panted.

"It's a gift." Spencer laughed as she gently stroked Aria's back.

"I missed you so much, Spence…" Aria said again.

"I missed you too. I missed you too." Spencer said back.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author Notes: Here's a new chapter! So the whole point of the last episode of PLL was Hanna getting a new haircut and Sparia hanging out, right? Anyway feel free to leave a review or follow the story to catch the next update!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 12**

**Two weeks later…**

Spencer pulled into her driveway on cloud nine. Everything had been going her way lately. She and Aria had spent every night together. As soon as she would get out of school, she would go straight to Aria's. It was like the old days again. Hanna and Emily had been keeping their distance from her. It was something that she was going to need to deal with but for now, she was happy with the way things were. Spencer got out of the car and headed inside.

"I heard that the Montgomerys are back in town."

_This can't be happening. Not now…_Spencer turned around to see her sister, Melissa coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Melissa. Back from New York, already?" Spencer asked trying to deflect her sister's attention.

"Nice try. So I am assuming that Aria is back in town as well?" Melissa walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Spencer didn't say anything she just crossed her arms and tried to look as brave as she could.

"Don't try and stonewall me, little sister. I saw your car parked at her house when I was on my way here." Melissa smirked.

"Why did you drive past her house?" Spencer asked.

"I just wanted to see it for myself." Melissa said.

"To see what exactly?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted to see my sister making the same mistakes all over again." Melissa said sternly.

"It's not your business. It wasn't back then and it isn't now." Spencer said.

"Really?" Melissa laughed.

"Yes really! I am not scared of you anymore." Spencer said back.

"And why is that? Enlighten me please." Melissa said.

"Because I told them the truth. Hanna, Emily, Aria, mom and dad. They all know what happened now. So you don't get to hold it over my head anymore." Spencer bluffed. There was only one person that could tell when she was lying and it was Melissa.

"Bullshit." Melissa laughed.

* * *

_Spencer was pacing outside of the bathroom. This had been the longest 15 minutes of her life. She tried to stay calm and worry about it. But if the test came back positive then her whole was going to change. _

"_How much longer?" Spencer asked. _

"_It has only been 10 minutes. Just calm down." Melissa said. _

"_How can I be calm about this?" Spencer asked._

"_Well you are freaking me out. So sit down and relax." Melissa sighed. _

_Spencer sat down on the bed with her head in her hands. This couldn't be happening. She was careful. And Aria couldn't get her pregnant. At least that's what Aria had told her before they were together. That her sperm count was low and they didn't need to worry._

"_So Aria really has…" Melissa asked. _

"_Yes." Spencer says without looking up at her sister. _

"_And you really slept with her. More than just the one time…" Melissa said. _

"_Yes…" Spencer said again. _

"_I don't know what to think about this." Melissa said. _

"_What do I do if I am pregnant? I am only 16. What was I thinking?" Spencer kept staring at the floor. _

"_Well, you were probably thinking, 'I wanna fuck my girl-boyfriend.'" Melissa laughed. _

"_Don't talk about Aria that way. I love __**her**__. And if you make another joke, I'll beat the hell out of you." Spencer glared at her sister but Melissa was unfazed. Melissa got up from the desk chair she was sitting in and walked over to her little sister. _

"_Then let me ask you this. If you love her so much, then why I am sitting here with you instead of Aria? And by the way, don't threaten me. I am so not scared of you. It's time, I'll go check on it." Melissa said. _

_As Melissa walked into the bathroom, Spencer felt her heart sink. Melissa was right. Why didn't she call Aria? Aria was her girlfriend and she should be here. But something inside of her kept saying that nobody needed to know. Was she ashamed? Ashamed of sleeping with someone like Aria? _

_Melissa came out of the bathroom holding the test. _

"_Well…" Spencer stood up from the bed and crossed her arms._

"_You're pregnant, little sister." Melissa flipped the test and showed her the positive test. _

"_Oh my god." Spencer felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. _

"_Spencer. It's going to be okay. Just relax." Melissa put her hands on Spencer's shoulders. _

_The tears had already started to form in her eyes. Spencer had never felt more scared. What was she going to do? What would everyone think? What would her parents think? What would Aria think? She couldn't handle this. She couldn't be pregnant. No way. Her life was over. Her parents would never understand. No one would. Was Melissa right? Was she ashamed?_

"_What I am supposed to do? What if the baby ends up being like Aria? Does that make a terrible person for even thinking that? What am I going to do Melissa? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Spencer shouted as the tears streamed down her face._

_Melissa pulled her sister into her arms and held her close. _

"_Don't worry, Spencer. I'll help you fix this."_

* * *

"I know you are lying. You might be able to fool everyone else but you'll never fool me." Melissa got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"You don't know anything." Spencer said.

"I know one thing for sure. If you don't stop seeing Aria, I will tell Mom and Dad everything that happened last year. All of it." Melissa said.

"You wouldn't." Spencer said.

"Yes I would. I have been protecting you since the day you were born. And I will always be there to keep you from making stupid mistakes. She almost ruined your life and if you think I am going to let her do it again." Melissa said.

"Aria is not a mistake. I should have never let you talk me into breaking up with her." Spencer said.

"Sure she is. I didn't have to work that hard to get you to do it the first time. Now I'll give you two weeks and then I'm telling them. Do the right thing Spencer. For once." Melissa gave her a look of concern before heading up the stairs to her room.

_Now what I am supposed to do? _Spencer sat down on the couch, feeling completely helpless.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author Notes: New Chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 13**

**The next morning…**

Aria was on her way back home from jogging when she saw a silver Toyota Corolla parked in her driveway. She recognize it immediately as Emily's.

_Now what? _Aria thought as she approached the walkway leading towards her porch. She pulled her earbuds out as the car door opened and Emily climbed out. And of course Emily looked like she had just came from a photo shoot even though she was wearing jeans and a vintage t-shirt.

"I come in peace." Emily said holding both of her hands up.

"I've heard that before." Aria crossed her arms in front of her.

"Okay I guess you don't have any reason to trust me. But I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to talk to you." Emily said.

"What about? Hanna already told me that you guys don't want me around so I am not around. So what else do you want from me?" Aria asked sternly.

"That was all Hanna. I'm my own person and I make own choices. That's why I came alone. Hanna and Spencer don't even know I'm here." Emily said.

Aria turned and walked up the steps to her porch. She unlocked the door and turned around.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Emily smiled and followed her inside.

* * *

Aria came back downstairs are grabbing a quick shower. She had put one of her dad's hooded sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. Emily was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the channels. Aria had always liked Emily. She was just so calm all the time and it never felt like she was judging you. Even when you were wrong, Emily would still hear your side. Aria sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Aria asked.

"Honestly. I just wanted to see how you were doing now that you were back." Emily turned the TV off and sat the remote on the coffee table.

"Good. Actually. It was a little strange at first, being back in Rosewood but now…things are great." Aria said.

"Because of Spencer?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, because of her." Aria said.

"So did you guys talk about what happened?" Emily asked.

"Umm…" Aria hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should be talking about this. Especially with Emily. To her credit, Emily picked up on it right away.

"I guess I don't get to ask that question. I wasn't trying to pry. I just wanted to…I don't know." Emily paused and looked at her old friend. She never thought Aria was a terrible person. In fact she always felt very close to Aria. Sitting here with now, she realized how much she missed Aria's friendship.

"I get it. I just…I haven't really talked to Spencer about it yet. So it's not you or anything…" Aria turned to look out the window.

"Wait. You guys haven't talked about it yet?" Emily asked sounding a bit surprised.

"No. Spencer thought we should take some time and catch up. Which I don't mind at all. It's going to be a rough conversation to have." Aria sighed.

"Yeah especially for Spencer, right?" Emily asked.

"Maybe. I mean she broke up with after all so I guess it won't be too hard for her." Aria said.

_Say what? What the hell is she talking about? She dumped Spencer. _Emily thought. Something wasn't adding up.

"That's funny because I always thought you broke up with her. After you found out about the…" Emily started to say but the front door opened. Aria's mom, Ella walked in carrying a few grocery bags.

"Oh my god! Emily! It is so good to see you!"

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery! Good to see you too. Let me help you with those." Emily got up from the couch and took a few of the bags away from Ella.

"Thanks Emily. Aria could you get my phone? I left it on the front seat." Ella asked.

"Sure thing." Aria got off the couch and went inside.

Emily brought bags into the kitchen and sat them down on the floor. Ella followed behind her a few seconds later.

"Emily, you look so grown up. It feels like it has been a lifetime since I have seen you in this house." Ella said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, well you did leave town for a year, Missus M." Emily said.

"Yes I did. But still I am glad you girls are trying to work things out. It really broke Aria's heart when you guys fell out." Ella said.

"A lot happened. But I guess the best thing to do is move on right?" Emily asked.

"That's true. But when Spencer broke up with her, I never thought she would pull out of that. She spent the first three months in Iceland wearing a black sweatshirt and crying all the time. It was hard but she found a way." Ella said.

"I-I didn't know that." Emily said.

"Well, she is a very strong woman. I just think when it comes to Spencer…" Ella started to say but Aria walked back into the kitchen.

"Here you go Mom. I guess on the front seat means under the passenger seat." Aria said, handing her mom the phone.

"No need to be a smart ass. Say Emily, your mother tells me that you having been working at the Apple Rose Grille downtown." Ella said.

"Mom…" Aria rolled her eyes.

"Aria, you can't spend every night in this house with Spencer you need to get out." Ella said.

Emily couldn't believe any of this. Had Spencer been lying about what happened with Aria the whole time? She needed to find out more but without Spencer knowing. And having Aria alone with her at work seemed like the best way to do it.

"Aria, it's no problem. The owner, Danny, owes me a favor. Let me talk to him and I'll get back to you." Emily said.

"Are you sure, Em? I don't want to…" Aria said.

"Anything for a friend." Emily smiled.

* * *

"God I am coming!" Hanna yelled as she came down the stairs. She was upstairs picking out her outfit for the next day when someone started ringing her doorbell like a crazy person.

"I swear this better be…" Hanna pulled the door open and to her surprise, it was Melissa, Spencer's older sister.

"Hey Hanna. Can we talk?"

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author Notes: I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 14**_

**That evening…**

Spencer pulled up in front of Aria's and shut her car off. It took her all day to pull herself off of the couch after talking to Melissa. She should have seen this coming. Melissa may have said she was trying to help her but she was doing what she always did. Trying to control her life. But this time Melissa had her. Dead to rights.

_I just got her back. I can't lose her again. _Spencer folded her arms and put on the steering wheel. She just stared out of the front windshield at Aria's street. There was nothing she couldn't do. Spencer looked over at the front door and saw Aria coming out of her house. She couldn't give up Aria up because of some ultimatum. She had to find a way.

Aria was only a few steps away from the car and she looked amazing as usual. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a hooded sweatshirt. Even in something as simple as that, Spencer thought she was irresistible. The brunette unlocked the door and Aria got in.

"Hey." Aria smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey." Spencer put her hand on Aria's cheek and then gave her lingering kiss. She had to fight the urge to deepen it. Mostly because they were in front of her parents' house. She broke the kiss slowly with a smile.

"How was your day?" Aria asked.

"It was…it was okay." Spencer took Aria's hand and held it.

"Did something happen today?" Aria asked squeezing her hand.

Spencer sighed. She just kept staring at her and Aria's hand. Like she was trying to find something.

"What if I asked you to leave with me? Like we start the car and move as far away as we can from Rosewood." Spencer said.

"Spence…" Aria put her hand on top of Spencer's hand.

"I'm serious! We could go anywhere we want." Spencer said.

"But you aren't finished with high school yet. And…." Aria started to say but Spencer cut her off.

"I don't care about any of that! I swear I don't! None of that matters…I just want to be with you." Spencer felt a tear roll down her face.

"Spence, I know. Okay. I know that. But we can't do that right now. Once you finish school, I'll go anywhere you want. I swear I will." Aria leaned in kissed Spencer gently on the cheek.

"Do you promise? No matter what happens?" Spencer asked without looking up again.

Aria looked at her and she knew that something happened. But she didn't want to push her on it. She gently brushed Spencer's hair behind her ear and then lifted her chin up with her thumb and index fingers.

"Anything you want." Aria whispered.

Spencer nodded.

"Are you okay now?" Aria kissed her again, this time on the forehead.

"Yeah…" Spencer whispered.

"So would you rather skip the movie and just stay here? My parents went out and Mike is out somewhere with the team…" Aria said with a smile.

"We have the house to ourselves again." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Aria said.

"I got an idea." Spencer pulled the car into the driveway so the car was facing the house. She opened the door and got out. She ran around to Aria's side and pulled the door open.

"What are you doing?" Aria laughed.

"Switch seats with me." Spencer said with a devious smirk.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Trust me."

* * *

"Fuck…" Aria groaned.

Spencer had pulled her shorts down around her ankles the second Aria had sat down in the driver's seat. And she was currently moving her hand up and down her length. Her grip was just tight enough. It was like she was squeezing it at same time.

"That's it baby. Let me take care of you. Do like having my hands on you?" Spencer purred as she used her free hand to gently pinch between Aria's balls. She had saw a girl do that once in porno and figured she should try it.

"Yesss…" Aria couldn't even think. Her mind was only focused on the way Spencer was making her feel. She was sure that she heard Spencer say something. It just seemed easier to agree so she wouldn't stop.

Spencer smiled. The look on Aria's face was priceless. She got up in the seat so her knees were in the passenger seat. Her hand kept moving at the same steady pace.

"I love the way you feel in my hands, Aria…"

Aria let out another groan. Spencer's words always hit her in the soul. Every word just seemed to vibrate through her body. It was almost seemed unfair that just her words could have that effect on her. Spencer leaned in close again. She could hear breathing in her ear. Then she whispered

"Do you want my mouth on you?"

Aria nodded. She wanted to speak but for some reason the words weren't coming. Spencer gave her cock another strong squeeze.

"I said do you want my mouth on you and you are supposed to answer…" Spencer whispered.

"P-please…" Aria panted.

"Please what, Aria?" Spencer started holding her cock by the base and giving her short quick tugs. She could tell that Aria was getting close but she didn't want her to cum just yet. She wanted to drag it out a little longer.

"P-please put your mouth on me, Spence…" Aria whimpered.

Spencer lowered her head and her lips wrapped around Aria's tip. She waited there for a few moments before letting her lips glide down Aria's length. Spencer's pace was a steady one. Making sure that every inch of Aria's cock was slick with her saliva. Every time she went down there was a loud slurping sound.

"Spence…god…I-I can't…" Aria chanted. There was something different about this. Spencer was awesome at giving head. It was a religious experience every time she did this for Aria. But this time it was more. It was like she was trying to prove something. However, Aria didn't really have a chance to follow this train of thought. Then Spencer took her mouth off of her.

"I am yours, Aria. I don't belong to anyone but you…do whatever you need to do…I can take it…" Spencer gasped. She quickly took Aria back into her mouth. She stayed still for a second. Hoping that Aria would take over.

Aria took a deep breath and held onto the back of Spencer's head. She gather some of Spencer's hair in her fist. Then she started making her head bob up and down.

"Fuck…you are sooo good…you are such a good little cocksucker…" Aria moaned.

She kept fucking Spencer's mouth for a few more minutes but she couldn't hold out much longer. Aria lifted her hips and groaned loudly. She didn't even have time to warn Spencer.

"Hmmph…" Spencer moaned as her mouth was filled with Aria's warm milk. She swallowed it down quickly and her mouth was filled again. She felt Aria release her grip on her hair. Spencer rested her head against Aria's stomach.

"Spence…you are…" Aria gasped as her orgasm subsided.

"You're welcome." Spencer whispered.

"Maybe we should go in the house now." Aria said.

"Can we stay here? Just for a minute. I just really want to stay in this moment right now." Spencer whispered again.

Aria didn't say anything. She just gently stroked the taller girl's hair and hummed softly. Whatever was going on with Spencer, she wasn't going to figure it out tonight.

"Anything for you…" Aria whispered back.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author notes: Enjoy the 4**__**th**__** of July and enjoy the new chapter! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and let me know if there is anyone else you would like to see in the story. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 15**_

**The next afternoon…**

"And this is where you'll punch in when you start your shift." Emily said handing Aria a time card.

"I really don't know how to thank you for this." Aria smiled as punched in. She handed the card back to Emily and put on her apron.

"You don't. Just saying thank you is enough." Emily smiled back.

"Okay." Aria nodded.

"So, today is going to be easy. I'll let you take the customer's orders and then I'll show how to put the orders in the computer and anything else we'll play by ear." Emily said.

"Sounds great, Em." Aria followed Emily out of the kitchen and out into the restaurant.

"Now since it's slow, we can roll some silverware for a little bit." Emily led them over to a booth with that had a bunch of cloth napkins and a rack of filled with forks, knives and spoons.

"Geez." Aria laughed as she sat down in the booth.

"Oh it's not that bad. Plus it'll help pass the time." Emily laughed sitting down across from her. She showed Aria how to do a couple at first but soon Aria was rolling them like a pro.

"Nice work." Emily said as she placed another on the pile.

"Thanks. It's a gift." Aria said.

"So…how is Spencer? I haven't heard from her in a few days." Emily asked.

"You haven't seen her at school? That's weird." Aria said.

"She was there on Monday and I haven't seen her since. It's not like her." Emily said.

"Well…I did see her yesterday…" Aria paused.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Honestly, I don't know if I should be telling you this." Aria admitted.

"I get it." Emily looked away but then she felt Aria's hand on her forearm.

"It's not like that, Em. I just…Spencer was acting weird. I think something happened but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Aria sighed.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"I just hope…I just hope she isn't keeping something from me." Aria took a deep breath.

"Aria…" Emily wanted to tell Aria everything right then. She was never any good at keeping secrets. She knew that Spencer had never told Aria that she was pregnant and that she told everyone Aria told her get rid of the baby. She felt terrible about blaming everything on Aria for the last year. But Spencer wasn't exactly partying over the last year either. There were definitely pieces of the story missing and she didn't want to make things worse. Emily did the only thing she could. She smiled at her.

"Look, you know how Spencer gets sometimes. If there is something wrong she'll tell you."

Aria chewed on her thumbnail. Emily might have a point but she didn't see Spencer. Something was up. And she had to find out what it is. But she didn't want to make Emily worry.

"You're right. I'll just let her come to me for once." Aria said.

"Good idea." Emily smiled back at her.

Just then, a tall, athletic girl came walking towards the table. Her long golden brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans. She flashed a toothy smile when she arrived at the table.

"Hey, Aria, right?" The girl asked.

"Yup that's me." Aria answered.

"Danny said he needed you to sign a few things in the office." The girl said.

"Okay, I'll go back there now, thanks…um…" Aria said as climbed out of the booth.

"Oh. Sorry my name is Paige McCullers, nice to meet you." Paige said holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too. I'll be right back." Aria headed towards the back office leaving Emily alone with Paige.

Paige slid into the booth so that she was sitting across from Emily.

"Hey." Paige said but Emily looked away.

"Emily, what's the deal?" Paige asked.

Emily looked around the restaurant be sure no one was looking. Then she looked back at Paige again.

"I thought I told you. We can't be seen together. Not at school or the restaurant." Emily said under her breath.

"You said that. I didn't." Paige smirked.

"I'm serious. Nobody can find out about us." Emily glared at her.

"Right. So do you want to come over after work or do you wanna have a quickie in the stockroom again?" Paige purred. Emily blushed almost immediately.

"No, Paige. Not now, not again." Emily whispered.

* * *

Aria came back from the office and headed towards the booth. When she got there, both Emily and Paige were gone.

_Where did she go? _Aria heard the sound of a box falling over in the stockroom. She looked and no one else seemed to notice it. She walked in the direction of the noise. As she got closer to the door, she heard a moaning sound. It was fairly faint though.

Aria quietly pushed the door open and crept into the stockroom. The shelves in the room were like the stacks in the basement of the library. Really tall and they had wooden backings so you couldn't see through them. But she could still hear the moaning. Aria walked down to the end of the aisle and peered around the right corner.

And that's when she saw something that she couldn't believe.

There was Paige, the girl she just met, standing with her hand down the front of Emily's pants. Emily was squeezing Paige's breast and rocking her hips forward as she moaned. Aria slowly backed around the corner and went back out. She shut the door quietly and leaned against it.

"Emily's gay. Holy shit."

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author notes: So. That was funny. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 16**_

**Later on that evening...**

Aria climbed into the passenger side of Spencer's car and shut the door.

"Thank you for picking me up." Aria smiled and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you." Spencer put the car in gear and pulled off. Aria started messing with the radio looking for anything that resembled music.

"God so much dub-step…" Aria mumbled.

"So how was your first day?" Spencer asked.

"Umm. It was different." Aria said. She had been debating whether or not to tell Spencer about seeing Emily and that girl Paige in the storeroom earlier. She didn't want to keep any secrets from her. She knew that she had to at least talk to Emily first.

"Different good or different bad?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing like that. It was just a little jarring but it was good to have something to do for a change." Aria said. She looked over at the honor student and she had that same look on her face again. Clearly, she was still thinking about whatever happened the other day. Aria ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She tried to let Spencer tell her on her own but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Spence. I think we need to talk." Aria said.

"About what?" Spencer asked.

"About whatever is on your mind. You have been acting weird and Emily said you have been missing school. So I am asking you to please tell me what's wrong." Aria put her hand on Spencer's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine. Honest." Spencer said with a smile.

"Pull over." Aria said.

"Why we are almost to your house?" Spencer laughed.

"Pull the car over now, Spencer." Aria ordered.

"Okay." Spencer pulled the car over and put it in park.

"Get out." Aria opened the car door and got out. She walked around to the front of the car and Spencer did the same. Aria reached out for Spencer's hand. The senior walked closer and took Aria's hand.

"I know I said we shouldn't talk about anything until we were both ready. But I need to tell you something." Aria ran her thumb over the back of Spencer's hand.

"Okay…" Spencer said.

"I don't want to be kept at arm's length anymore. I know you think you have to carry all of this on your own. But you don't have to do that. I am here. I am here for you. So if there is anything going on with you, you can tell me. No matter what it is." Aria never stopped looking into Spencer's eyes. She wanted her to understand that wasn't alone anymore. And that nothing was going to push her away.

"I know, Aria. I just don't know how to share. I have always kept everything to myself. Because when I tell anyone the truth about what's going on with me…I always end up alone." Spencer said.

"Hey, there is nothing you could say that would make me go away. I lost you for a year. I don't want to lose you again." Aria looked down again.

"I can't."

Spencer looked down at their hands. Hearing Aria say that, just made her feel even worse. She had lied to Aria and just about everyone else in her life. Now she didn't know what to do. She felt like her world was getting smaller and smaller with each passing day. The only way to fix everything was to tell everyone the truth. But if she did that then she wouldn't have anyone.

But she would be free. Free from the lies and deception and she could be just Spencer again. She looked into Aria's eyes once again. Her precious and wonderful Aria. She had lost her once before and now she was getting closer and closer to losing her again. Spencer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to do this. She had to tell Aria everything. Right now. Before it was too late.

"Aria, I need to tell you something." Spencer said.

"I wasn't finished yet, Spence. There's something else I need to say. Actually I should have said it a while ago…" Aria said.

"And what's that?" Spencer asked.

"I love you, Spencer." Aria said.

Spencer started crying right there. She didn't deserve Aria. She felt like the worst person who ever lived. She felt Aria's hand on her cheek.

"Hey…what is it?" Aria asked as brushed some of Spencer's hair out of her face.

"I-I love you too. God, I love you so much and I am so scared that…" Spencer tried to continue but Aria pulled her into a tight embrace. Spencer rested her chin on Aria's shoulder.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, it is going to be okay." Aria whispered in her ear.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Even more later that evening…**

"Hi, Spencer. I am surprised to see you at home."

"Nice to see you too, Mom." Spencer pulled the water out of the fridge and turned around to face her mother.

"There is no need to get an attitude, Spencer. I am just saying I miss seeing you at home." Veronica Hastings smiled at her daughter. She took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Then why can't you just say that?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer…" Veronica huffed.

"Fine." Spencer sighed and took a seat at the table with her mom.

"I was hoping that maybe, since your sister is back home, we could all have dinner together." Veronica smiled.

"You have got to be kidding." Spencer said.

"I am not kidding. I know you and Melissa don't have the best relationship but she is your sister. And you should try to fix things with each other." Veronica said.

"I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon." Spencer took another sip of water.

"Well, we are still having dinner together tomorrow night. Maybe you can bring your new boyfriend over." Veronica said.

"M-my w-what now?" Spencer stammered.

"Your boyfriend. Melissa told me that you have been seeing someone. Is it anyone I know?" Veronica asked.

"Uhhh…" Spencer didn't exactly know how to tell her mom about her relationship with Aria. And clearly Melissa knew that. She had to tell her something though or her mom was going to keep pressing her on it.

"Mom, I'm not seeing anybody. I have just been…tutoring a friend." Spencer lied.

"Yeah, mom. She has been tutoring Aria Montgomery. You remember them don't you?"

Spencer turned to see Melissa walking into the kitchen. She glared at her sister but Melissa was unfazed. She just smiled politely and sat down with them.

"Aria? She is that friend of yours that moved away. Well I am glad your friend is home." Veronica said.

"Maybe she could come over for dinner. It would be great to see her again." Melissa said.

"She can't. She has been working at the Grille with Emily." Spencer said.

"Well, that's fine. Maybe another time. So tomorrow night, dinner, and I have some work to do. I'll see you both a little later." Veronica got up from her seat, heading towards her study. Spencer waited until her mother left the room before turning to face her sister.

"Melissa. Can we just talk?" Spencer asked.

"There's nothing for us to talk about unless you have ended things with Aria." Melissa said.

"Why do you hate her so much? What did she do to you?" Spencer asked.

"She didn't do anything except get my little sister pregnant. You let that freakshow put a baby inside of you." Melissa said.

"That's not how it happened. And you don't get to talk about her that way." Spencer said.

"Yes I do. You don't remember how scared you were? 'Oh god Melissa what if the baby is like Aria?' Even now you can't admit the truth. You didn't want the baby. You wanted a way out and I helped you find it. And you stand there and telling me that you love Aria. You don't love anyone but yourself. So I am telling you, break it off with Aria. Or I will tell mom and dad everything. Just like I told Hanna." Melissa smirked.

"You didn't…" Spencer gasped.

"She know about what you said. And what you did." Melissa said.

"No. Hanna would never believe you." Spencer said.

"Well if you actually go to school tomorrow, ask her. Because if I know Hanna, she won't hestitate to tell Aria herself." Melissa got up from the table.

"Do the right thing. Break up with her or else." Melissa said.

"Or else what?" Spencer got up from the table and crossed her arms.

"Or else, I'll take everything away from you." Melissa turned and headed towards the stairs.

_She's gonna tell no matter what I do. I am so screwed… _Spencer thought.

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author Notes: Here's another for all of my peeps! Cricket sounds, cricket sounds, tumbleweed rolls by Yup. That was it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **_

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 17**_

* * *

**The next day…**

"Hey Emily. Thanks for meeting me." Aria smiled as Emily sat down and put her backpack in the other chair. She had asked the swimmer to meet her at the coffee shop to talk. Her talk with Spencer last night made her think about a few things. Mostly that she didn't need to keep secrets. Especially from people that she cared about. And Emily was definitely a person she cared about.

"Aria good to see you. Is there something going on?" Emily asked.

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about something that happened yesterday. At the restaurant. In the storeroom." Aria said.

"The store…OH! Umm, the storeroom. Look, about that…" Emily started to say but Aria interrupted her.

"Before you say anything. I wasn't trying to get into your business or anything. And I wasn't spying on you. I mean it probably seems like I was but…" Aria would have kept rambling on but she noticed that Emily had placed her hand on top of hers.

"It's okay, Aria. I know you weren't trying to do anything. It's just…god I don't know how to explain it. Paige is the exact opposite of what I look for in a woman. But when we are in the same room there is like this pull…" Emily started to blush.

"I understand that. I really do. So what are you going to do about it? It's clear that Paige wants something more." Aria said.

"I know. It's just…I don't know if I am ready for anything like a relationship." Emily said.

"But having random sexual encounters with the same person is technically a relationship, Em." Aria said.

"Good point." Emily said.

"You know we don't have to talk about it. If you don't want to." Aria said.

"It's not that. I am just glad to have someone to talk to. So how are things with you and Spencer? I saw her pick you up last night." Emily asked with a smile.

"I tried get her to talk to me again." Aria said.

"And how did that go?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. She is still holding something back. I can feel it. I just wish I could get her to tell me what it is." Aria sighed.

Emily felt a pang of sadness. Aria had no idea about anything and clearly Spencer wasn't telling her anything. Maybe she could tell her something. Just enough to give her piece of mind. No. It wasn't her place. But she couldn't let Aria get hurt again.

"It takes time. She'll tell you something soon enough." Emily smiled.

"I guess. I just don't think I can wait for her anymore." Aria said.

"Look. If I see Spencer today, I'll give her a nudge okay?" Emily said.

"I can't ask you to…" Aria said but Emily just shook her head no.

"You didn't ask me. Just sometimes Spencer needs a shove every now and then. Well I gotta get over to school. See you at work, later?" Emily got up from the table and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks again for listening." Aria smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

**A little later on…**

**Rosewood High…**

"Hanna. Hey." Spencer said as she walked up to her friend's locker.

Hanna didn't say anything to her. She just kept putting her books away into her locker.

"Hanna. I know Melissa came to see you. What did she say to you?" Spencer asked.

The blonde closed her locker and turned to walk away. Spencer put her hand on Hanna's shoulder to try to keep her from leaving.

"Just talk to me. Please. Give me a chance to explain wha…" Spencer started to say but Hanna quickly turned to face her.

"I am not going to tell Aria or Emily about this. But as far as you and me are concerned, we're done." Hanna said.

"So that's it? You are going to throw away our friendship away because of something Melissa said? The same Melissa who told you green M&M's make you horny." Spencer said.

"No I'm throwing away our friendship because you threw it away first. You lied about everything. Aria never did any of those things you said. And instead of telling me the truth about what you did, you let me think that Aria was this monster. But you were the real monster. **You were**. Nothing you can say will change that." Hanna turned and walked towards her next class.

Spencer stood there stunned. Melissa wasn't playing games. She had turned Hanna against her and the thing that was even more frightening to Spencer was that Hanna was right. Spencer had lied to her friend and this was the consequence. She couldn't wait anymore. She had to tell Aria everything. All of it. And if she loses her because of it, it would be the price she would have to pay.

But she couldn't wait anymore.

"Spence?"

Spencer turned around to see Emily standing behind her.

"What's up, Em?" Spencer asked trying to settle herself.

"We need to talk about Aria. Let's go outside." Emily said.

_Great…_ Spencer thought as she followed Emily towards the quad.

* * *

Aria walked out of the coffee shop and checked her phone. She still had a few hours before she needed to head to work.

_Guess I could go to the mall…_ Aria started to head towards her car when suddenly she heard someone call her name.

"Aria!"

She turned around to see Melissa Hastings heading towards her.

"Hi, Melissa. It has been a long time." Aria smiled.

"Do you have a second to talk?" Melissa asked with a smile.

**To be continued… **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author notes: Flashback time! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 18**_

**One year ago…**

Spencer pulled up to the Montgomery house to see a large moving truck parked in the driveway.

_What the hell?_ Spencer thought as she got out of the car. She headed up the walkway towards the house and once inside she saw boxes piled up in the living room. Her heart slowly started to sink. Was Aria moving?

"Hey Spencer! Haven't seen you in a while." Ella Montgomery said from the kitchen. Spencer made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey. I know I haven't been here in a bit but it definitely feels like I missed something." Spencer laughed nervously.

"Well, Byron has decided to take a sabbatical from teaching for a bit. So we are going to Iceland and a few other places." Ella said.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I know it seems silly when you say it out loud. But it is a once in a lifetime kind of trip." Ella pulled out a few more dishes from the cabinets and started wrapping them in bubble wrap.

"Did you need some help?" Spencer said clearing her throat. It felt like a knife had been driven through her chest. She wished that she had tried to get in touch with Aria before today. But this new information would just make things easier. Maybe not easier.

"No, sweetie. Why don't you just head on upstairs. Aria's up there and I think you guys have a few things to talk about." Ella smiled.

"Okay." Spencer walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Aria was just sitting on her bed holding her stuffed pig. Her world was coming apart and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Her parents were dragging her around the world for some reason. And she had done something to make Spencer and the others stop speaking to her altogether. She had called Emily and Hanna a few times but they never answered. And Spencer had changed her number or something.

But that didn't matter. She had lost Spencer. They had one amazing night together and now she was all alone. Aria clutch her pig a bit tighter. She wanted to scream as loud as she could but that wouldn't change anything.

Then she heard someone coming up the stairs. It was probably her mom again. Checking to be sure that she was okay for 20th time. Normally she would try and put on a brave face for her mother but she wasn't feeling it today. The bedroom door creaked open and then she heard someone step into her room.

"Aria…"

Aria closed her eyes as the tears she had been holding back finally pushed past the last of her defenses.

"Spencer. Where did you go? I tried calling you and calling you. I didn't know where you were. I tried calling Hanna and Emily and they didn't answer either. What's going on?" Aria asked.

"I was grounded and then I got sick for a bit but I am here now." Spencer stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Oh. Your timing is a little strange. You getting grounded and getting sick right after we…" Aria was speaking but there was barely any life to the words she was saying.

Spencer stood there silently. This was it. She had to do this. It was the only way she could have a normal life. Ignore that feeling screaming that this is wrong. Block it out. Just do what you need to do and everything will be normal again.

"You are right. I don't want to do this anymore. You and I were never going to work. And I can't waste any more time with you. So this is over." Spencer said.

Aria didn't say anything. She didn't even turn around to acknowledge her.

"I hope you have a good trip and I hope you find someone who can make you happy." Spencer to leave but then she felt Aria's hand on her shoulder.

"No. I don't believe you." Aria whispered.

"W-what?" Spencer stammered.

"I don't believe you. I know you. I know you feel the same thing I do. This thing between us…is deeper than words. It's deeper than anything I have felt. You can't mean this. Please you can't honestly mean it." Aria looked into her eyes but she didn't see her Spencer anywhere in them.

"Yes I do. I need to move on. Please try to understand I am just doing the right thing. Goodbye Aria." Spencer brushed her hand off of her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Aria stood there all alone. She didn't even give her a good reason. She just dumped her and walked out. Aria collapse on her bed. She was right. Spencer couldn't even say it but she knew exactly why she broke up with and it was all because of her cock. The tears began falling from Aria's eyes as sobbed. Her heart just been torn out of her chest and there was nothing she could about it.

* * *

Spencer hurried out to her car and drove off immediately. She got about two blocks away before she needed to pull over. Melissa was wrong. Melissa was so fucking wrong about this. She got out of the car and threw up on the ground.

"Oh god…" Spencer gasped.

She felt wrong. Wrong in a way she never thought possible. And now there was nothing she could do. She had dumped Aria and the worst way she could think of and now she was moving as far away she could. Spencer wiped her mouth and got back into her car. She leaned back in the seat and sighed.

It was over.

For good.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author notes: Okay, I know I am late with this one but believe me, Chapter 20 is the one you have been waiting for. I hope you guys are for it. But first we need to get through Chapter 19. So let's get our last few pieces in place. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 19**_

Spencer and Emily were sitting the quad and Spencer was still reeling from Hanna's revelation. She was feeling so many emotions all at once. There was just too much for her to process. And now she had to talk to Emily. Emily who had been spending time with Aria. Emily, who probably knew everything and was going to tell her to go to hell.

"Spence, is something wrong?" Emily asked with concern.

Spencer thought about deflecting Emily's question. And just adding another lie to the already large pile of lies she had built up. She looked into Emily's and she broke. The tears slowly started rolling down her face.

"I fucked up, Em." Spencer whispered.

Emily was going to talk to Spencer about Aria. She wanted to understand why Spencer had lied about Aria. Not because she wanted to hold it over her but because Spencer was her friend. Whatever happened between the two of them had clearly hurt Spencer and Aria. She reached over and took Spencer's hand. Emily gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever it is. I know you can fix it."

"I don't know. I really don't know if I can." Spencer wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Well, you can't give up. You have to try. Even if you fail, you can always say that you tried. And there are people who need you to try." Emily said.

"But what if I lose everything? What if I lose everyone?" Spencer took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself. Just then, Emily put her other hand on top her and Spencer's.

"Hey, listen to me. I am not going anywhere. I will always have your back. So do what you have to do. And when it's all said and done, I'll still be your friend." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em. Was there still something you wanted to talk about?" Spencer smiled.

"It can wait. I'll just catch up with you later." Emily gave her hand another squeeze before getting up from the table and heading for class.

* * *

"Sure. What's up?" Aria asked.

"Well I heard that you and my sister having been spending a lot of time together." Melissa said with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean…what?" Aria stammered.

"Aria. Please. You don't have anything to worry about. Spencer told me all about you two." Melissa said.

"Everything?" Aria asked.

"Well not everything. I know you two are seeing each other. I mean you know Spencer likes to keep her secrets." Melissa said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria said. She didn't know why she did. It just felt like the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry if that came off like an insult. I was just saying that Spencer has been keeping you to herself. I'm just glad to see my sister happy again. And that is because of you." Melissa said.

"Oh. I am glad to be of service or something." Aria shrugged. Even though Melissa was being nice to her, Aria still felt a bit uneasy about being alone with her.

"So are you busy tonight?" Melissa said.

"Umm, I have to work tonight." Aria said.

"At the Grille right?" Melissa replied.

"Yeah. Why?" Aria asked suspiciously.

"Well, my Mom wanted to have a family dinner and she wanted Spencer to bring the new ma…ahem, person in her life. So would come to our house for dinner tonight?" Melissa asked.

"I would. But it's like my first week and I don't think Danny will let me…" Aria started to say but Melissa jumped in.

"Danny is an old friend of mine. I am sure I can work out something with him. Tell you what, if I can get you the evening off, will you come?" Melissa asked.

Aria knew something was off about this whole thing. Melissa was definitely up to something. She had to be. And her plan seemed to hinge on her showing to the Hastings house for dinner. And since Spencer hadn't mentioned anything about this dinner to her, there was no way she was going.

Plus she was pretty sure that new man line was shot at her.

"Maybe another time. I wouldn't want you to go through any trouble for me." Aria said.

"Sounds great. Listen I gotta run. It was good to see you Aria. Tell Danny I said hi." Melissa smiled and headed off in the opposite direction.

Aria waved politely as Melissa walked away. There was something up. Spencer was acting strange every time they were together. Emily was being extra nice too. And now Melissa appeared out of the blue to invite her to dinner. She had to find out what was really going on. And there was only one place where she could go for answers. Her gut was screaming this was a bad idea but there wasn't any other option.

"Melissa!" Aria shouted as she ran to catch up with her. Melissa wasn't that far away so she caught up with her quickly.

"Did you need something, Aria?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. I would love to come to dinner tonight. Can you give Danny a call?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Sure thing. I am really glad you changed your mind. Be at our house at about 7:30." Melissa said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Aria said.

**To be continued…**

_**Again, sorry this one was shorter than usual but the dinner party is going to make up for it…the shit is going to hit the fan. **_

_**And team Sparia. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author Notes: Sorry for the wait. By the way I went back and changed a line in chapter 13 to help this make a bit more sense. I also changed a line in chapter one but that was just to make the ages match up. As far as chapter 13, it is the line when Ella and Emily are talking in the kitchen. But read this first lol. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **_

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 20**_

* * *

**Later on that evening…**

**The Hastings house… **

"Come on, pick up the phone…" Spencer was pacing back and forth in her room. She had been trying to get in touch with Aria all day but for some reason she couldn't get ahold of her. Her voicemail picked up again.

"Hey Aria. It's me again. I have left you like a million messages. Please call me back. I love you." Spencer tossed her phone on the bed and continued pacing. Her mother had made a big deal about having dinner together tonight so she couldn't just leave to find her. It was strange that on the day she decides to tell Aria what happened, she suddenly can't get ahold of her. She started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. What if Hanna hadn't kept her promise? What if Melissa had…

"Spencer! Your friend is here!" Spencer's mom shouted from the downstairs.

_Who the hell?_ Spencer headed out of her room and went to see who it was. She came down the steps and to her surprise, Aria was standing in her house. Talking to her mother. Aria looked amazing. Her hair was down and she had a simple black dress with a pair of heels. Her lips were cherry red and her makeup was flawless. Spencer could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

This night was going to end badly no matter what she did.

"Spencer! There you are. I am glad that you were able to convince Aria to come over." Veronica smiled as Spencer walked over.

"I didn't. I told you she had to work." Spencer said.

"Actually, Melissa invited me. She got me the night off." Aria said politely without even looking in Spencer's direction.

"That's right, she does know the manager, Danny. They have been friends for years. I am glad that you were able to come over. How is the tutoring going?" Veronica asked.

"Tutoring?" Aria asked.

"Yes, Melissa said that Spencer has been tutoring you for the last two weeks." Veronica said.

_Shit. _Spencer thought but Aria just rolled with it.

"Oh yeah, well I have a placement exam coming up and Spencer is just helping me brush on a few subjects." Aria smiled.

"That's wonderful. I am sure that Spencer is doing a great job." Veronica said.

"She has been pointing me in the right direction and letting me fill in the blanks on my own." Aria said.

"Just like a good teacher would. Well let's head into the dining room. Melissa and Peter are setting the table." Veronica smiled.

"Actually Mom, I need to talk to Aria in private for a second." Spencer said.

"Of course dear. We'll wait for you." Veronica said and left the room.

* * *

"Aria, why did you come here? You know, Melissa is just doing this to get at me." Spencer said as she closed the door to her room.

"No I didn't know that. I didn't know anything. You have been keeping shit from this whole time." Aria crossed her arms in front of her.

"I know. I just don't know how to tell you." Spencer said.

"You know what. I just want to know the truth, Spencer. So I am only saying this once. Tell me what is going on. All of it. Right now." Aria said.

Spencer walked over to her bed and sat down with tears already streaming down her face. This was it.

"Before I tell you anything, I just want you to know, that I love you. I love you so much. And that I can't see living my life without you."

"I love you too, Spence. Now talk to me." Aria said calmly.

"Okay. Do you remember that night at Alison's? When we slept together?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah…" Aria answered.

"Well after the party, my parents caught me sneaking in the house and grounded me for a month. No cell, no friends, no anything. That was why I couldn't see you after the party. My parents wouldn't let me go anywhere." Spencer took a second before continuing.

"About two weeks into it, I started feeling sick. Not like 'I got a cold' more like I was feeling nauseous and gross randomly. And I had missed my period…" Spencer said.

"But we were careful and the doctors always told me I couldn't. Like the chance was so small that if it happened…" Aria was in disbelief.

"Yeah well, I took the test and I was pregnant. And I freaked. I didn't know what to do. I was…I was scared that the baby might end up like…" Spencer didn't even want to finish the sentence. She looked at Aria and her tears and eyeliner were streaming down her face.

"A freak like me, right?" Aria said.

"I didn't say that." Spencer said quietly.

"But that's what you were thinking." Aria said.

"Yes. I didn't know what to do. Melissa was there with me and she said that only thing that I could do was get…" Spencer stopped speaking. She couldn't say the word.

"So you and Melissa decided what to do about our child?" Aria said quietly.

"No. I mean…I just wanted to…I don't know. But she helped me because I wasn't old enough and she forged my mom's signature and pretended to be her at the appointment. Then after that…she said that she needed me to do one thing." Spencer said.

"And what was that?" Aria asked.

"Break up with you. So when I came to your house that day, it was because Melissa told me to." Spencer said.

Aria didn't say anything she just looked away.

"And after you left, I got sick and I told Emily and Hanna about the baby. And I told them you told me to get rid of…" Spencer stopped again. She felt sick to her stomach and quickly ran in her bathroom to throw up. Once she finished, she quickly came back into the bedroom and Aria was gone. Then she heard the front door open.

* * *

"Aria, wait. Please wait!" Spencer shouted after Aria as she walked away from the house.

Aria didn't turn around she just kept walking towards her car.

"I am sorry!" Spencer cried. Aria turned around and walked back over to her.

"So I am supposed to just forgive you? After all of this, I am supposed to just let all of this go." Aria had tears streaming down her face. She had never felt so shattered before. When Spencer broke up with her a year ago, Aria thought that was the worst feeling she could ever have. Until tonight. Spencer had destroyed her once again and this time, Aria didn't want to fix anything.

"I am not saying that. I just…I just want the chance to fix this. I made some mistakes and I lost myself along the way. But now that you are here…I don't feel lost anymore. I feel like I am home. Like I am finally home." Spencer had tears in her eyes too. This whole thing had blown up in her face. If she had just told Aria the truth from the beginning, then maybe the last two hours wouldn't have happened. She took a step closer to Aria and reached out to touch her.

"What are you doing?" Aria shouted.

"I-I was…I don't know. I didn't know what to do." Spencer stammered.

"How about telling me the truth?! I have never lied to you. Not once in this whole time we have been together! And on top of all of this, you didn't tell me about…" Aria stopped she couldn't even say it. Every time she thought about it, it was like she getting stabbed in the chest.

"But I thought you didn't want to talk about what had…" Spencer said but Aria cut her off.

"That when I thought you had like a boyfriend or something while I was gone. But you manipulated Emily and Hanna into hating me because you didn't want to admit to the truth and if Melissa hadn't invited me over here, you would have never told me any of it!" Aria shouted.

"I was going to tell you! I just didn't know how to tell you and then Melissa was trying to…" Spencer said.

"So you only told me because Melissa was playing a game? Game about the child I'll never…Fuck this. I can't be here right now." Aria turned and started walking towards her car.

"Aria! Don't leave, please…I am so sorry. I was so messed up…" Spencer pleaded.

"There is nothing you can say that will ever make this right. Nothing." Aria said through clenched teeth. The sadness had left her the second Spencer said Melissa's name. As far as she was concerned, Spencer didn't matter anymore. She wasn't going to be a pawn in her and Melissa's game and the fact that they would her unborn child as a bargaining chip made her sick to her stomach. There was nothing left for her here.

Not anymore.

* * *

Spencer went back inside of her house and she felt absolutely dead inside. She should have told Aria the truth that day when she took the test. She had fucked up everything because she was too scared to tell the truth. Now she had lost Aria for good. And there was nothing she could do to fix it. She collapsed on the couch.

"What am I supposed to do?" Spencer whispered.

"Spencer, can we see you in the kitchen please?" Veronica asked from the next room.

"Mom, now isn't the best time…" Spencer started to say but her father interrupted her.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, get in this kitchen now!" Peter barked.

_Oh god…now what…_Spencer thought as she got off of the couch and headed into the kitchen.

When she got in the room, she saw Melissa and her parents sitting at the kitchen table. On the table, where the copies of the forms she filled out on the day of her procedure. She quickly looked at Melissa who had a smug smile on her face. She had done it anyway.

"Mom. Dad, I can explain this…" Spencer said.

"There is no need. Your sister has told us everything. Including the part where you pretend to be your mother to get the abortion." Peter said.

"Me? But Melissa is the one…" Spencer tried to speak but her mother interrupted her.

"Melissa didn't do anything. She was with me that day." Veronica said.

"Oh my god! How stupid are you two? She is lying! She is always lying!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer!" Veronica shouted back.

"Spencer, we are just trying to help you. There is no reason to behave this way." Melissa said.

"Shut it you two faced bitch!" Spencer shot back.

"Enough. I have had enough of this! Melissa, be quiet! Spencer, this is completely unacceptable behavior on so many levels." Peter said.

"Fine. Just tell me my punishment. Since you are deciding to be parents this month." Spencer knew she was pushing her luck but there wasn't anything else they could do to make her feel worse.

"Well you are 18 years old now, legally you are an adult. So, your mother and I think you need to find somewhere else to live." Peter said calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Spencer shouted.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Emily checked her phone to see another text from Paige. This girl was relentless. She couldn't keep sneaking around with her. It wasn't fair to either one of them. She tossed her phone on the coffee table and sighed. She hadn't heard from Spencer since earlier in the day and Aria hadn't come into work tonight.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

_Knowing my luck, it's probably Paige…_

She opened her door and there was Spencer standing on her front porch. Her eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted. And she was holding a suitcase and had a back pack slung over her shoulder.

"Spencer? What happened?" Emily asked.

"Aria knows everything. She broke up with me. And Melissa told my parents everything and they kicked me out." Spencer said with no emotion at all.

"Get in here." Emily took her suitcase and let Spencer in.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Aria pulled up at Emily's house and climbed out of the car. She didn't know who else to go to. Emily had said that she wanted to be friends like they used to. And this was definitely going to be test of that. She was still angry. So very angry and she knew shouldn't be alone. Aria rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Emily opened the front door.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I just need to talk to you. Spencer told me everything." Aria said.

"Yeah I know she's upstairs right now." Emily said.

"You are still speaking to her after what she did to me? Do you know what she did to me?" Aria asked. She was so mad that she was almost shaking.

"Her parents kicked her out and she didn't have anywhere else to go." Emily told her.

"So you're taking her side?" Aria asked.

"I am not taking anyone's side. I am just trying to help. Okay?" Emily said calmly but clearly Aria wasn't trying to see where she was coming from.

"She killed my baby and didn't even tell me about it!" Aria shouted.

"Aria…" Emily reached to touch her arm but Aria slapped her hand away.

"You know what? Fuck this. I don't need her. And I don't need you" Aria turned and headed back to her car.

"Aria, wait." Emily said but she just kept walking.

Aria slammed the car door and started the car. There was only thing she could do now. She put the car drive and sped off.

* * *

_**One year and a few months ago…**_

_**Alison's going away party…**_

"_See I told you nobody was up here." Spencer said as she opened the door to the guest bedroom. She took Aria by the hand and led her into the room. She took another sip from the red cup that was filled with whatever Hanna put into it. It burned in a good way but she knew she was going to pay for it in the morning. _

"_I never knew Ali had a guest room." Aria closed the door behind them and flipped on the light switch. She looked around the room and it modestly decorated. It didn't really match the over the top nature of Alison's family but it was still nice. _

_Spencer walked up behind Aria and put her arms around her. Aria leaned back against a little bit. Whenever Spencer was this close to her, the whole world would just melt away. She closed her eyes and smiled. This was perfect. _

"_This is nice." Aria said. _

"_Yeah. I wish we could stay like this forever." Spencer said. _

"_You wish we could stay standing up in Ali's room forever?" Aria giggled. _

"_I'm serious. You always do that when…" Spencer pouted and until Aria turned around so she was facing her._

"_I am just kidding Spence. You know that." Aria gave her a gentle kiss on the lips hoping to improve her mood. She looked at Spencer after breaking the kiss. And she still looked sad. _

"_What it is? Come on Spence, just talk to me." Aria rubbed the back of her neck and Spencer leaned forward until her forehead was resting against Aria's. _

"_I just never knew I could feel this way. I never knew that I could feel so much for one person. It's making me crazy in the best possible way. Am I making any sense? Because this sounded better when I was saying it in my head…" Spencer would have kept rambling but Aria just gave her a little smile. _

"_It makes perfect sense. I'll always understand you." Aria kissed her again, holding her lips against hers for a bit longer this time. She pulled back slowly from Spencer, giving her another quick little peck on the lips and smiling. _

"_God I love you." Aria whispered. _

"_What did you just say?" Spencer whispered back. _

"_You know what I said." Aria smiled._

"_You've never said that before." Spencer said._

"_Just because I haven't said it doesn't mean I haven't been feeling it. I have been feeling it for a while now. And it just felt like I should tell you. Out loud and in person instead in my head." Aria looked down and blushed. _

"_And how long have you felt like this?" Spencer asked._

"_Honestly?" Aria asked. _

"_Yeah honestly." Spencer brushed some of her hair back behind her ear._

"_Since the day I met you." Aria answered without hesitation. _

"_That's a long time." Spencer snarked. _

"_Oh shut up." Aria laughed._

"_See you don't like it do you?" Spencer smiled. _

"_Point made." Aria nodded. _

"_See. I'm always right." Spencer said. _

"_More like always bossy." Aria stuck her tongue out at her. _

"_And you're tiny. And by the way, I love you too." Spencer smiled._

* * *

Aria went upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She thought that at some point the sadness would overtake the anger and she would be a crying depressed mess like she was in Iceland. However, she was still angry.

At Melissa for making Spencer do those things.

At Hanna for a calling her a freak to her face and for taking Spencer's side.

At Emily for taking Spencer's side still after finding out the truth about everything that happened.

And at Spencer for letting any of this happen in the first place.

Aria took off her dress, heels and her compression shorts that she was using to hide her member. She opened her closet and pulled on her pair of baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt.

She was going to make them pay. She was going to make them all pay. She went over to her dresser and opened the middle drawer. Inside of it, folded up neatly was her favorite thing to wear for the first few months in Iceland.

A black hooded sweatshirt.

**To be continued…**

**Next time: One year later…**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author notes: Hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **_

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 21**_

* * *

**One Year Later…**

Melissa Hastings came out of the elevator that led to parking garage. She had been working at the law office with her mom and dad for the last few months. It wasn't the greatest work but it kept her on her parents' good side. Especially since she was the only daughter that they were speaking to at the moment. She walked across the lot briskly. Melissa was heading to New York for the weekend to spend time with her boyfriend, Ezra, and just to get away from Rosewood.

Her parents had gotten her a new BMW so she could get back and forth to work. She had wanted to a Mercedes Benz but her dad laughed at her when she suggested it. But a free car is still a free car. Once she got to the car, her phone chirped letting her know that she got a text.

_Probably Ezra…_Melissa thought as she pulled her phone and opened the text message.

"What the…" Melissa looked at the message and it wasn't from Ezra at all. The number wasn't one recognized at all. She thought about deleting it but her curiosity got the better of her. She opened it and read it.

Your carelessness is going to be the end of you…

"Okay, then." Melissa mumbled and shoved her phone into her purse.

Melissa got in her car and drove out of the garage.

The office building was about 20 minutes away from the house by the freeway but there was construction so she had to take the detour. It was an old country road shortcut that most of the locals knew about. It was a good way to avoid traffic or construction if you knew about it. Most days, Melissa would take any other way home but since she was in a hurry, the country road was the fastest. As she went down the road, Melissa heard her phone go off again. She pulled off to the side of the road.

"What now?" Melissa mumbled.

She reached over to the passenger seat and pulled her phone out of her purse. Melissa opened her phone and glanced at it.

Shouldn't you be watching the road?

"The road? Oh my go…" Melissa looked up to see pair of headlights flash on. Then she heard a loud engine rev to life. Time seemed to slow down as the headlights got closer. Melissa was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and prayed.

The next thing she knew, there was the loud sound of metal crashing against metal. Her car was airborne for a few seconds before the driver side of the car slammed against a tree.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Spencer Hastings was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn't really want to get out of bed. There was no point. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she was going to think about her. As long as she stayed in the bed, there was no reason to think about her. Spencer turned over onto her side and shut her eyes. And of course, as soon as she did, the last time she saw Aria popped into her head.

"_Aria! Don't leave, please…I am so sorry. I was so messed up…" Spencer pleaded. _

"_There is nothing you can say that will ever make this right. Nothing." Aria said through clenched teeth._

That was a year ago. Nobody had seen or heard from Aria since then. Not even her family. Spencer had thought about trying to find her but it was clear to her at least that Aria didn't want to be found.

"Spencer."

Spencer rolled to face her roommate, Emily Fields, who was standing in her bedroom doorway.

Emily had seen this a few times over the last year. Some days Spencer would be just fine and then there were the other days. The days were she would lock herself in this bedroom and go over every moment of what happened that day. She couldn't keep letting Spencer do this. She was the only person that hadn't given up on Spencer.

The former swimmer came into the room and sat down on the bed down by Spencer's feet.

"Just let me stay in bed and brood, Emily." Spencer sighed.

"You can't. Not today at least." Emily said.

"And what makes today so special?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, it's been a year. She moved on." Emily answered.

"No. I pushed her away." Spencer said.

"Look, you have to get out of this room and live. You can't do this to yourself anymore. I love you Spencer and I can't watch you punish yourself anymore. So get out of bed, take a shower and put on some clothes. Then we can go out for lunch." Emily said.

"How about I just stay in bed?" Spencer groaned and turned back over.

Emily got up from the bed and yanked the covers and sheets off of the bed leaving Spencer with nowhere to hide.

"You have 10 seconds to get out this bed before I flip the mattress." Emily said throwing the sheets and blankets on the ground.

"Fine." Spencer got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Thank you, Spencer." Emily smiled.

* * *

Spencer came down the stairs and went in the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Emily was taking her turn in the shower now. They were living in Emily's parents' house now. Once Emily graduated, her mom moved down to Houston to be with Emily's dad. She let Emily and Spencer keep the house as they sent her a few hundred bucks once a month.

Spencer turned on the coffee pot and leaned against the counter. Emily was right. She had spent a year grieving over losing Aria again. And she just couldn't do it anymore. So instead of feeling sorry for herself and dwelling on her mistakes, she was going to move on. If Aria didn't need her, then she didn't need Aria. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Spencer shouted and went to answer the door.

And when she opened it, Spencer couldn't believe who was standing there. Her hair had gotten longer and she was still wearing the most expensive dress, shoes and purse imaginable. Spencer was sure that she was never going to see her again.

"Hey bitch. Did you miss me?"

"Alison. What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

* * *

"Detective Holbrook, over here."

Gabriel Holbrook had shown up to the scene of hit and run accident. He followed the uniformed officer towards the scene.

Normally this would get sent over to the traffic squad but this case was different. The woman involved was the daughter of Peter and Veronica Hastings, the two most prominent lawyers in the state of Pennsylvania. He walked over to the scene. It looked like the car that was being driven by Miss Hastings was hit and driven to the trees. There was no sign of the other car at all.

"God damn it." Gabriel muttered.

The Hastings were successful defense lawyers and over the course of their careers, they had made quite a list of enemies. This was going to be a tough one to crack.

"Any witnesses?" Gabriel asked as he approached the car. He pulled out his rubber gloves and took a look at the inside of the car.

"Not a one. Guess it happened overnight. Not a lot of traffic on this road." The uniform said.

"And the vic?" Gabriel asked.

"She was stable but still out. It's going to be awhile before we can get anything out of her. The parents are with her now." The uniform said.

"Okay. Has CSI been down here yet?" Gabriel asked.

"They are on the way, detective."

Gabriel turned around to see that the local news media had arrived along with a crowd of onlookers.

"Nice crowd we got here."

"Yeah, someone called in the accident and then I guess they leaked it to the media. This road is behind a residential development so most people just came out of their houses and through the trees." The uni said.

"Grab a few more guys and start canvassing the neighborhood. Maybe somebody heard something." Gabriel took off his gloves and sighed. The car was clean.

In the crowd of people that had arrived there was one person that had caught the detective's eye. She was shorter girl. Wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood up and a chunk of purple hair hanging down in the front of her face. And she had this spaced out kind of look on her face. It was a little weird.

"Holbrook! CSI is here." The uniform shouted. Holbrook turned to see the van pulling up behind his sedan.

"Be right there."

He turned back around to look at the crowd once more.

And the girl was gone.

**To be continued…**

_**Next Time: Spencer finds out about Melissa's accident and speaks to her mom for the first time in a year, Alison is back and her timing is a little weird, and who was the weird girl with the purple hair? See you then.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author notes: Hope you like it! I should have Chapter 23 up before the end of the week. Maybe sooner. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **_

_**Got lost on my way home… - Chapter 22**_

* * *

**A little bit later on that day…**

The cabin was a good 30 minute drive from Rosewood. It was another one of those 'if you live here, you know where it is' places that seem to be all the town. From the outside, it was a fairly average. Nothing out of the ordinary for sure. Inside of the cabin was the same as well. However underneath the rug in the middle of the living room was a trap door that led into a hidden basement. And it was in that basement where the truth about this cAabin could be found.

Down in that basement sat the girl with the purple streak in her hair. In front of her large office chair was a desk with two large computers. Underneath the desk was another shelf with several external drives. The setup was something out of a Batman movie. There were monitors on top of monitors, multiple computers and servers, and security camera monitors that showed every entrance to the house.

On either side of the desk, there were whiteboards and full size bulletin boards set up. Four of them to be exact. One for Melissa. One for Hanna. One for Emily.

And one for Spencer.

Each one of the bulletin boards had surveillance photos, maps with routes marked on it, and notes about each one of them.

The girl got up from her chair and pinned a picture of the scene of the accident to Melissa's board. The first move had been made and it was a success.

Then she walked over to Emily's board and smiled. Emily had been taking care of Spencer this whole time. If she took care of Emily, the rest of them would be easy. She picked up a nearby cell phone and typed a message that read

_Your turn. Don't fuck it up._

* * *

"So Alison. When are you leaving?" Spencer asked without moving from the doorway.

"Now, Spence…" Alison started to say but Spencer quickly interrupted her.

"Don't Spence me. I thought you were living in California now." Spencer said. There was a buzzing noise coming from Alison's purse. The blonde checked her phone and quickly put it away.

"California didn't work out the way I needed it to. So here I am back home in Rosewood." Alison said.

"That's great. So when are you leaving?" Spencer repeated.

"Did I do something to you Spencer? Because you are being unbelievably rude." Alison asked.

"Not yet. But I know the second I let you into this house two things are going to happen. A whirlwind of bullshit and you will go out of your way to fuck with Emily." Spencer said.

"Spencer, dear. Do you really think I am scared of you?" Alison smirked.

"You should be." Spencer glared back. Before the girls could continue, Emily came down the stairs.

"Alison, what are you doing here?" Emily said.

"I am back in Rosewood and I wanted you to be the first to know." Alison said as she pushed past Spencer and met Emily at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde took Emily's hands and held them. She gave her a warm smile but Emily gently pulled her hands free and took a step back. Alison raised an eyebrow at this but she didn't say anything.

"That's great. I am glad to see you." Emily said with a polite smile.

"Well, where is everybody? Where's Aria and Hanna?" Alison asked.

"Umm…" Emily didn't really know what to say. Aria had been gone for almost a year now and they had no idea where she was. And Hanna had made it clear that as long as Spencer lived with her, she wouldn't be coming around. She looked over at Spencer. She mouthed the words 'Don't tell her anything'.

Emily nodded and came down the stairs all the way.

"They are around. We can call them later if you want." Emily smiled.

"Great. So, let's catch up." Alison said.

_Great…_ Spencer rolled her eyes and followed the girls into the living room. As she walked into the room, she heard her phone ringing in the kitchen.

"Be right back." Spencer turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Once Spencer left the room, Alison and Emily sat down on the couch together. Alison moved in quickly and gave Emily a kiss. For a moment, Emily let herself fall into it. It had been a long since the last time she and Alison kissed and she missed it. Her hand quickly slipped into Alison's hair as she deepened the kiss.

Then Emily remembered that she had a girlfriend. Named Paige.

"I can't." Emily gasped as she abruptly broke the kiss. Alison just had a wicked grin on her face.

"Why? And don't say you have somebody because that never stopped you before." Alison said.

"I do. And it's different." Emily said. She was going to need a few seconds to clear her head. Alison still had an effect on her. She took another deep breath, hoping to calm down. Then Alison put her hand on her thigh. Emily was wearing a pair of jean shorts so when Alison touched her legs it felt like electricity was shooting through her.

"That look on your face says different." Alison purred.

"Fuck…you are not going to get in my head. I am with somebody and that's it." Emily said.

"That's what you think." Alison said.

"No it's what I know." Emily said.

"And what I know is this. I came back here for you, Emily. And sooner or later, you are going to be mine. And it is going to be your choice." Alison looked straight into Emily's eyes when she said that.

Emily didn't say anything back. She just got from the couch and left Alison sitting there.

* * *

Spencer looked at her phone and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"Hello, Spencer. It's Mom." The voice said on the other end.

"The same Mom who kicked me out and hasn't spoke to me in a year? That Mom?" Spencer said.

"Spencer…" Veronica tried to speak but Spencer cut her off.

"You know what? Whatever it is, I don't care. So you can go back to pretending I don't exist and I can go back to not giving a damn about any of you." Spencer said.

"Spencer, please. Your sister has been in a car accident." Veronica said.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Spencer hung up the phone. She put her phone down on the counter with a long sigh. Melissa was in an accident. She honestly didn't know how to feel. Melissa had gone out of her way to make sure that her parents never spoke to her again. And she was one of the reasons that she and Aria weren't together anymore.

But, her mother wouldn't have called unless it was serious. She had to find out what happened to her. No matter what happened between them, she was still her sister. So she could at least check to be sure she wasn't dead or something.

"Is everything okay?" Emily said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Melissa was in a car accident." Spencer whispered so Ali wouldn't hear her.

"Oh my god. Are you going to see her?" Emily asked.

"I am. But part of me wants to stay here." Spencer said.

"That's understandable. Whatever you decide, I'll have your back. So what do you need me to do?" Emily asked.

Spencer smiled. Emily was her rock. She could always count on her.

"Just stay here. If I need you, I'll call you."

"Okay, remember you are just checking on her. Not trying to start World War 3." Emily said.

"I make no promises." Spencer grabbed her phone, picked up her keys and headed outside to her car.

* * *

Alison quickly pulled her phone out of her purse. The number was unknown but she knew exactly who it was.

"Hello?" Alison answered.

"Did you make contact with her?" The voice said. It was a bit distorted like the voice from the horror movie a few years back.

"I am here right now. Listen, are you sure that I should do this?" Alison asked.

"You don't get to ask questions. Either do what I asked or you'll be in the room next to Spencer's sister." The voice said.

"Okay." Alison said meekly.

"And make sure it's in Emily's room and it's on the bed. It will start recording as soon as you walk in."

And then call disconnected.

Alison took a deep breath and got up from the couch. Any second now, Emily was going to come back in this room.

Alison was going to have to figure out a way to get Emily to sleep with her.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Next time: Will Emily be able to resist Alison? Spencer gets to hospital and runs into someone she hasn't seen in a long time. And the purple haired girl makes her presence felt. See you then.**_


End file.
